


Tread After Steps

by eightypolyblanks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Gore, College, F/F, F/M, Insanity, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Mind Break, Murder, Original Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, University, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightypolyblanks/pseuds/eightypolyblanks
Summary: You have just been transferred into a prestigious university, starting as a second year. You thought you would pass your time in the University smoothly, but your life starts to turn when you met a new friend.





	1. New Compounds

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, you are a female protagonist, and you are a talented pianist who got invited into a prestigious school. You're pretty introverted in this story, thus you have very little friends. Things start to change however, when you met a female friend who is more than she looks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, you are a female protagonist, and you are a talented pianist who was transferred to a prestigious university to further your ambitions in music. In your time there, you meet a new friend who is more than what she seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have just reached the University and it is HUGE. I just hope I don't get lost on my first day of school, and get along well with everyone.
> 
> (F/N)

The Campus was bigger than I'd thought. Compared to where I was studying a year before, this University compound was three times larger. Not only was the Campus bigger, its facilities are considered one of the best among all universities there were around. According to the brochure, there were three sports complexes; two of which are air conditioned, three amphitheatres, four libraries, a literal **mall** at the North Wing of the Campus and two blocks of dormitories. Apparently, the dorms were separated between the prestigious and the regular students; students of wealthy backgrounds can pay to reside at the prestigious dormitories... which are not exactly dormitories but rather resort houses type of "dormitories" located at the East Wing of the Campus, while regular students lived only at room dorms within buildings at the West Wing of the Campus.

The size of the main building was massive, looking about twenty stories high, with several flags hanging around the structure, and right in front of it was a garden-like walk way, filled with flowers of different colours and different species. Right at the very centre of the walkway was a water fountain with a sculpture of the University's symbol in it. To sum it up, it was as if you're in a huge theme park, except it was a place to study while bright and fun decorations were replaced with elegant and modern designs. 

As I make my way into the main building, I recalled how I ended up here. Being one of the better and luckier students in Music, I was persuaded by my mentor to further my ambitions in a school that was guaranteed to nurture students towards success. Initially, I thought there was no way that the university would accept my application, so I applied for it with the mindset that it wouldn't happen, but I had never expect the unexpected. Two months from then, I received a letter from Elbaf Rich University, and despite feeling as though my eyes were about to pop out of my skull, it wrote it there, clear as day, saying that I have been accepted into the prestigious university. It was a wave of mixed feelings that washed over me, joy, sadness and fear; ecstatic about being accepted into the school that you dreamt of, melancholy from leaving my precious friends, despite not having many and the fear of facing new things...facing the unknown.

Nevertheless, here I am now, and there's no point going over your regrets and whatnot; its time to start anew at the new university...making new friends and of course, pursue my dreams of being a renowned pianist. As I stepped into the building, the cool breeze of the air conditioner blew right into my face, my arms growing goosebumps all over my arms from the sudden change in temperature. 

_Should've brought my jacket..._ I cursed silently in my mind to as the cold air starts to envelope my body. It must've been at least a solid five degrees celcius here, and its not even winter yet. Or maybe I'm just so nervous that the coldness is getting to me.

Despite the temperature, the students seemed unperturbed by it, as they're were chattering among themselves among their cliques while making their way towards classrooms without shuddering, while some of them simply idled around the foyer, waiting for their lessons or someone probably, others simply on their own devices. Looking around the surroundings, there was a large sculpture in the middle of the foyer, and there were escalators, lifts and hallways which leads to respective classrooms and annexes, but what troubled me greatly was the lack of directions. There wasn't any signs or arrows pointing to where I needed to go, and considering how this campus is like a maze, I am most likely going to get lost!

I scanned my surroundings for the words: School Of Music, but there weren't any. I tried looking around to ask someone for help, only to realise that they were either busy on their phones or they were in big groups. Knowing how introverted I was and still am, there's no way I would go towards a group of people and ask them for directions. If there's one thing that I'm the weakest at, its how little courage I had. I didn't even dared to face the cashier when I was buying food at a fast-food restaurant back when I was younger, let alone asking strangers for help. I'd always wondered why I was this timid, and a part of me believed that it probably stem from how protected from the outside world I was when I was a child. The only things I could ever confide myself into was the piano that I loved so dearly playing nursery rhymes to mozart pieces as I aged, and next to that were books. 

Deciding on rather finding my way to my destination than just standing around, I headed towards the East annex, trusting my luck. I didn't know where I was heading to, but I decided to let fate take me to...wherever I'm headed. Eventually, I learnt how little luck I had... ending up in some open air garden, instead of corridors of classrooms. There wasn't any classes here, neither was anybody. The garden was a place of serene nonetheless, planted with plenty of flowers, especially roses, and the bushes were trimmed with different kind of elegant shapes and sizes. There was even a pond nearby and right beside it was a gazebo with two benches. It was a peaceful location, and it was exactly my kind of place, but now is certainly not the time to do soul seraching. Maybe later... Strangely enough, it lacks the presence of anybody around. 

I looked at the brochure again, fumbling through the papers given to you as a orientation package, trying to figure out where the heck I was. 

Just as I thought I couldn't get any unluckier, a sudden gust of strong wind blew in my direction, blowing the papers out of my grasp and flying all over the area. I struggled to retrieve every piece, running all over the garden to get ahold of the only pieces of information about the stupidly huge compound, and perhaps my only help at getting around. As I bent over to reach for the last piece of paper, a hand reached out and grabbed it before I managed to.

She had long crimson red hair, and it seemed so smooth that the sunlight shining on it seemed to reflect into my (e/c) eyes. She had thin eyebrows, and her large crimson red eyes stared into mine, as though she was staring straight into my soul, goosebumbs growing on my skin once more. She had healthy pink lips, and it was strangely...alluring. The girl's face and complexion was completely flawless. She was wearing a dark red double breasted coat, and a black tie visible underneath, accompanied by a black skirt with brown leather pants, and black sneakers. The very definition of her from head to toe was beauty, if not, she was one of the most beautiful girl I have met in my entire life.

It was only after minutes that I realised that I have been staring at her for a long time now, and upon realising that, I blushed deeply before looking down, feeling my heart racing at miles per hour, only to notice that she was holding out the piece of paper I was reaching for. I looked up at her again, and as if she was reading my mind, she smiled, and held the piece of paper closer to me.

"Here!"

Looking into her eyes again while she was smiling, my heart skipped a beat, and as if she couldn't be even more pretty, her smile almost just made me fall for her. With shaky hands, I grabbed the piece of paper, moisting it almost immediately from the amount of sweat that emitted from my palms.

"Um...th-thank you!" It was the most that I could mutter out. The heat in my face was so intense I could seriously just pass out right there and then. Silently in my mind, I prayed that I haven't been gawking at her for the past few minutes. 

"Its no problem."

I waited for her to make her leave, but she didn't. She just stood right in front of me, as though she was waiting for me to respond. I didn't know what to do either, and it's not like I could just walk past her and leave; she's literally standing in the direction where the only exit is. It would only be rude to do that to someone who just helped you. The atmosphere was getting awkward by the minute and if she was going to just stand there for another minute, I am going to break down right at the spot. 

"Are you lost?" 

The sudden question seemed to drag me out of the abyss I was dropping into within my mind. My heart also stopped palcipitating, and I could finally breathe normally, snapping back to my senses. Knowing there's no other option left, I could only admit to being lost.

"Uhm...yes I am..."

Her face brightened up in an instant, her smile widened to reveal her bright and straight teeth.

"Let me help you."

"Uh-uhh... yes please! Thank you!" 

I eagerly accepted her request, thanking god that I finally had a savior to save me out of my misery. She turned around and started heading out of the garden. As she did so, she asked me a few questions.

"So you're studying music?"

"Ah! Y-yes I am! ...How did you know?"

"I saw your pamphlet about the course of music and composing. So you must be heading towards the School Of Music. That's no problem."

"Thank you so much!" I thanked her again, despite telling me time and again that it wasn't needed. 

**"By the way..."**

I looked up from the floor and at her again when she spoke, her eyes staring into mine once more.

 **"My name is Hazel Listyne. Nice to meet you!** "


	2. Hazel Listyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a girl in the campus by the name Hazel Listyne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazel Listyne. She is a very beautiful girl whom I met on the first day of school. She seems really kind and helpful. I sure hope we become friends.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

"So... What do you study?" It took me quite awhile for me to pick up the courage to ask her that. I don't mean to pry, but I just hoped that I could keep the conversation going. Another one of my resolution in this new campus was to stop being an introvert and make more friends than I did back in my previous university.

Hazel paused for a little while before answering. "Why I study humanities. I specialized in humanitarian... So naturally I meet a lot of people in my course."

"...what do you study?" In a bundle of nerves, I asked her the exact same question again, without thinking. I can't believe I actually did that.

"Hmm... Not really much of studying, but more of projects. We'd go and do social and volunteer work... Such as cleaning up the beach, visiting the old folks... You know how it is. Mostly outdoors than indoors."

I was amazed by what Hazel claimed. Although she seemed like those girls who'd be preoccupied with staying indoors to keep their beauty, it was the exact opposite of what I'd thought. I guess natural beauty does exist...

"I haven't seen you around before. You must be new here."

Its ironic how Hazel could easily make me dreamy to waking me back to reality with just words. I didn't know if it was just me or she just has her way with words. Her talking was like the melody of a piano to me.

"Well...yeah. I got transferred from Opirllium High. I was studying music there as well... Until I applied for Elbaf Rich and somehow managed to find my way in here."

"You're really lucky. I worked pretty hard to get in here actually..." Hazel's tone was kind of somber now, as though she was actually disappointed for not being able to get into this university the way I did. Which led me to start to panic. Have I gone too far? I don't want to start making enemies on my first day at school!

"But at least I'm in here now!" Her tone turned back to what it was before now; cheerful and gentle, like she had never even said her previous sentence. In which I was relieved.

"So what instrument do you play?" 

"Oh I play the piano."

**"Ah...the piano. The fundamental instrument of the melody and the harmony. The piano is a friend of most musicians I know. To them, it is an entrance to the world of music. The piano can take you places, and their listener are brought along to world of wonders... All a pianist have to do is to _play it. _"__**

I couldn't respond to what she said. She was absolutely right. The piano is just like a dear friend to me, but at the same time, it was a door for me to escape from my problems. Everytime I play it, I was lost in my own world from the pieces I played, and some even brought a sense of nostalgia with it. It could make me feel happy or sad when I feel like it, and sometimes I feel as if the piano was healing my wounds from emotions. She totally just described what i couldn't express about my opinions and feelings towards pianos. I also felt like I've heard those words somewhere before...

"So what can you play?"

**Again, just like that, she snapped me back to reality.**

"Well I can play nursery rhymes to pieces from Beethoven..."

"That's amazing! No wonder you were chosen." I blushed again at that day. Looking at my feet nervously as I walked along with her through the endless corridors. Its hard for me to take praises, and even harder for me to take it from someone like Hazel. Since young, the only praises I was used to was my mother. Had it be anyone else, I'd be too shy to accept.

"Well here we are!" Hazel stopped in her tracks all of a sudden and I almost bumped into her from following her. The school of music was even more grand than it was back at the main building. Here, there was another water fountain, this time higher than the one before, and in the middle of it was three musical note stacking on each other, water flowing from the top. The entire area was carpeted as well, with designs of musical notes. The walls and ceiling were designed as if it was some kind of ballroom, and there were portraits of famous musical composers around. There were spiral staircases as well, which lead to the respective floors. It was truly a sight to behold. 

"Th-thank you..." I said without taking my eyes off the surroundings. 

"Its grand isn't it? Well this is the theme for the School of Music. Each buildings have different themes to accompany with the courses." Hazel explained. I couldn't help but wonder what's the cost for throwing in such a grand design to it.

"Oh speaking of which, I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Ah! My name is (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you too, Hazel." I replied with my greatest smile on.

"Well, (F/N) I must be going too. See you again!"

I nodded before departing her off, but before I could make my way to my classroom, I felt a pat on my back. Turning around, I'm surprised to see Hazel again.

"Since you're new here... Why don't I show you around the campus after school? We can even have lunch together!"

The offer was simply too good to decline. Its not as if someone as beautiful as Hazel would be wanting to take me around the school for a tour. And having someone to accompany me for lunch for the first day of school? It may never come by again if I were to reject her offer. 

"Sure!"

"Nice! I'll meet you right at this spot after your class. See you!" With that she ran off, accidentally pushing into other students on her way. I was relieved. Relieved that such a nice person like Hazel had come to rescue me from solitary.

Lessons then began for me. It was conducted at a mini amphitheater, where there were row of seats lined like a theater. Near the stage, there was a grand piano and an upright piano, as well as several other musical instruments. There were only nineteen students in the class, so it was relatively small, compared to a previous class of thirty. Our teacher was a middle-aged man by the name Adonis. He wore a black blazer with a gray turtleneck underneath and black pants and spats. He also wore round glasses when he was reading notes. Apparently he was a composer all around town who then turned to mentoring students in music. There wasn't much lessons today, due to the first day of school, and there were some introductions, including me. It was nerve-wrecking to introduce myself in front of even a small class, but somehow, that meeting with Hazel earlier made me more confident in doing so. Following that, we took turns to play a small part of pieces that we felt we'd play the best in, and when it was my turn, I played Clair De Lune by Debussy; my favourite among all that I knew. It was so soothing and relaxing, it never ceases to calm me down.

Time flies while we were in class, and eventually we were dismissed. My classmates headed to their respective destinations, and so did I: near the fountain. As I was climbing down the staircase, I already saw that familiar red figure near the fountain. She was already there, like she promised, and I heaved a sigh of relief. I made my way towards Hazel, and she stood there, with her comforting smile as usual.

"I..I was worried you would stood me up."

She let out a chuckle before placing her hands on my shoulder, comforting me."I'd never do that! A promise is a promise!"

I smiled at that, relieved that she held on to her promise. All of my life, I've never met someone this kind and caring for a stranger they merely just met. 

"Now then. Let's go!" Hazel exclaimed as she grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me along for her "school tour".

With Hazel's company, I was brought around the school. First was the main hall, which was enormous. The floor was three floors high, and the stage was massive, accompanying with the thousands of chairs there were. Second to that was the sport complexes. The indoor ones had a bowling alley, swimming pools, gyms, while those outdoors had soccer fields, basketball courts and tennis courts. Then, we were at the library and it sure was huge. There were five floors altogether, with twelve different sections. There was even a cafe right beside the library. Next, we headed for the observatory, where er could nearly see the whole school compound. It was also where couples mostly are. Lastly, we were at the mall, where there were different variety of shoos catered for the students. During our trip, I also noticed numerous stares from guys, which occasionally made me nervous. Hazel must've been famous in this school...

"(F/N)! Why don't we have lunch at that cafeteria? I know a stall that sells really delicious food!"

"Sure!"

The cafeteria was crowded, and it took a great effort for us to get a table. Once again, Hazel offered to buy lunch for the both of us while I looked after our seat, which I agreed to it. While she was away, I looked around my surroundings, and the students were mostly in groups, chatting happily while savoring their meals. I uttered a prayer of thanks for having someone to accompany me for a meal, and I can't even imagine the idea of eating alone.

Just a few minutes later, Hazel came back and sat down with-

 **It wasn't Hazel who came back. In fact he wasn't a girl at all.** He had disheveled hair in ash gray colour, and it was covering his right eye. He had earrings on both ears, and he had large, bright green eyes. He was wearing a white sweater, with matching gray pants and dark blue sneakers. He also had bracelets on both his wrists, and he was wearing a diamond pendant. He was kind of cute, but after some inspection, he was being rather suspicious.

"Uh... You can't sit here, this seat-"

"Just for awhile. **I need to avoid someone.** " He replied hastily, while looking around our table and back and forth. 

"Well...I...hope you can-"

"Shh. He's here." He silenced me when he saw something, as if we were making a commotion when it was clearly noisy to the core in the cafeteria, and then he planted his face on the table, not moving an inch. I was utterly confused as to what was happening, so I scanned my surroundings. Sure enough there was a rather burly looking man with spiky blonde hair storming in the crowd, and he seemed rather pissed. His size itself was intimidating, and I sure as hell don't want to get into any trouble with that guy. He seems to had seen me and was heading towards my direction and I felt my heart pounding within my chest, as the figure slowly approached our table. The man continued to walk until he stopped directly next to me, and I held my breath for the worst.

Then, he walked away.

I turned around from my chair, and saw that intimidating figure storming off to another area within the cafeteria and I released my breath. For a moment, I thought I was going to die right there. I turned back and noticed that his head was still planted on the table. 

"Uhh... he's gone." I muttered while knocking on the table. He lifted his head slowly and scanning around his surroundings, making sure that the man wasn't around and he heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that. I just had some unwanted problems with that guy. Thanks for helping me out too."

"I didn't exactly do anything..."

"Anyways. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"(F/N) (L/N)."

"Well I'm-"

A tray of food slammed right on the table which caused a loud sound all of a sudden, almost having me jump from my seat. Hazel had returned with our meals.


	3. Jayrei Qwertyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the cafeteria, you met this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was this boy...or guy...he is my age, and he sat down on where Hazel was supposed to seat in the cafeteria. He is pretty cute, and pretty suspicious.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

I looked up from the table to see Hazel standing right next to where he was sitting. Her expression was rather...stoic, but what was off about her was her eyes. It was lackluster... And they didn't have the brightness that they had before. It was as if **there wasn't any soul behind those red eyes.**

 **" I don't remember buying a meal for you."** Hazel's voice was frighteningly low, and if it hasn't been knowing her, I would have been intimidated by her current demeanor.

"Ah! Sorry about that. I was just leaving." The boy chuckled before he got up and left. Hazel's eyes were following his every actions, even when he was leaving the cafeteria, she didn't take her eyes off him until he was literally out of sight. It was as if she was a hawk. Once his presence was entirely absent, she sat down and passed me my plate, and when I looked at her face, she was smiling again, and her eyes were bright as before, her previous expression totally wiped out like it never existed. 

"Who was that?" Hazel asked sweetly, the tone a huge contrast from her previous threatening deep to a caring sweet, which caused me to be a creep out a little. 

"Oh I don't know him at all... He just came and sat down on your seat all of a sudden, saying he's avoiding someone..." I recounted while munching on my food, while Hazel listened on. 

"Looks like he's bad company. You should stay away from him, (F/N)." Hazel warned me in a serious tone. He didn't really posed much of a threat to me, despite acting rather mysterious, but I decided it'd be best to heed an advice from someone who's better known in this school. I didn't cared much of what happened earlier and instead devoured my food. The omelette was rather delicious as Hazel said, and she herself was happy that I'd found it scrumptious. 

After lunch, we proceeded to stroll around the mall, checking out the stores before Hazel decided that she take me to my dorm. It was rather peculiar however, Hazel was getting **closer** to me than we were touring around the campus before lunch, and every now and then, she'd hold my wrist as though she feared I'd get lost. Hazel also **stared** at me even more often than before, making sure I was in her sight. But what's disturbing me most was her eyes, the way she looks at me... **it was as if someone was observing a hamster in a cage.** It made me creeped out occasionally, but I always managed to shrug off the feeling when Hazel joked about something.

It was already evening when we finished touring around the school and we reached my dormitory block. The building was painted brown, and there was a lounge in the dorm which I saw some students relaxing there. I received my keys from the registration at the lobby while Hazel waited, and together, we went up the eleventh floor, where my room was. We walked along the corridor until we reached the room number 574. 

It was like a hotel room when I stepped in; there was a table at the center of the room, with two chairs around it, and a TV set against the wall, and a sofa was facing directly opposite the TV set. There was also a kitchen counter nearby, with a small dining table near it. At the left side of the room was a single bed with a study table right beside it, and to the right of the bed was a door which leads to the bathroom. It was pretty spacious for a regular dorm, and I can't imagine about those prestigious dorm.

"So what do you think about it?" Hazel asked, still checking around my room. 

"Well it was a lot bigger than I thought. Which is kind of nice."

"Glad you liked it." Hazel replied, her signature smile still on her face. 

"Where do you stay?" I asked, curious about Hazel's dormitory.

"Oh I live at the East side of the campus." Hazel replied casually. 

I was stunned by her reply. So she is one of those prestigious students? I thought I'd never meet one of them my entire life in this university, but there she was, one of those whom I thought I'd never meet. And here I was thinking those privileged would be all snobby and arrogant, but Hazel clearly proved me wrong. It was disappointing, however, to know that we are staying in complete opposites, given how far the East Wing and the West Wing was, it is definitely going to be hard to see her day to day. This might even be the last time I could hangout so casually with her...

"Do you have a roommate?" 

"Oh no I don't. I actually specifically ask for a single room." I actually remember doing so back when I was applying for a dorm in the campus... So that I wouldn't have to fear living in the same room that I couldn't stand. The last time I had a roommate back at my previous university, she was a total slob, trashing everything around the room and I had to clean up every single time, but the trash never stop piling, and thinking about it just makes me mad.

"Well, I ought to go now." Hazel declared, and headed for the door. Before she left, we exchanged our phone numbers, so that we could communicate easier. 

"Wait... Will I see you again?" A sudden surge of unknown courage led me to ask that question. Hazel only gave me her warming smile. 

"Of course we will."

I followed her down to the lobby and sent her off, and returned to the elevator. There's so much things I need to do...

The doors opened all of a sudden, and that very same boy that I met earlier at the cafeteria budged in. 

"Hi there." He waved at me, smiling. He was standing between me and the exit of the elevator.

"You again?"

"Its me again." He replied firmly. It was always him. It can only be him.

My mind started panicking. How do I keep stumbling upon this guy? Is it really pure coincidence? Or...is this guy stalking me?! All this thoughts was making my heart race again. 

"You live in this block right?" He asked so suddenly, I almost flinched.

"Y-yeah...why?"

He chuckled again."Listen. Would you mind if I stayed in your room for a little while?"

Wh-what?!

"Don't worry. I don't mean any harm. **I'm not suspicious.** "

Him claiming to be not suspicious is all the more making him suspicious! I can't let this happen. There's no way some shady dude was going to end up in my room tonight. The elevator reaches the eleventh floor and the door opened. He turned around and stepped out of the elevator, waiting for me to follow suit. Still smiling, he signaled his hand for me to go.

"Please lead the way."

_Is he serious?!_

Slowly, I made my way towards my room, and every step I take, I could hear his shoes shuffling close behind me, as if he was afraid that he'd lose me. Even though I was being as slow as I could, I reached my room sooner than expected, and I stopped in my tracks. I wished so hard he'd just magically disappear... but of course he didn't. He was waiting for me to open the door.

Shakily, I swiped my card and turned the knob. I was expecting him to have gagged me with some cloth or knock me unconscious... But he didn't. He just stood there patiently as I opened the door. 

"After you." He calmly said. What the hell is this guy up to?!

I stride into my room, and he followed suit. Before I know it, he already closed the door behind us. I stood rooted in the middle of my room, waiting to see what he was going to do, and all he did was walked over to the sofa...and he sat down. And he sighed.

"Whew. Thanks so much (F/N). You saved me twice today."

"From what?"

He paused for a moment and stroke his chin. "You're right... From what?". Then he chuckled again, waving it off. "Ah. Just pretend that you did saved me."

"When are you going to leave?"

"But I just came in."

He is becoming a force to be reckoned with. I can't do anything with him in the way. He needs to be disposed.

"Speaking of which, I haven't really told you my name." As he stated, he sat up from the couch and stood in front of me, his hand reaching out to shake mine.

**"I'm Jay. Jayrei Qwertyn."**

"Oh...nice to meet you." My hand reached out and shook his. His name was rather odd, I've never heard of it anywhere before.

"So what course are you in?" He dropped his hand and asked casually, going back to the sofa again.

"Erm I'm studying music. I've got transferred from another university."

"You must be pretty good."

"Then...what do you study?"

 **"Psychology."** He looked me in the eye while replying. As if he thought that I didn't understood what he was saying, he continued. "The state of mind. The human brain. You get the idea." It was a surprise somehow. I'd never thought someone like him would study psychology. Then again, I was merely just judging him by appearance.

"May I ask... Who or what were you avoiding today?"

"Oh that." He sounded kind of reluctant to tell me, but he did anyway. "I was running from some girl's brother. I don't know what problem's with the girl, but somehow when I rejected her confession, she got all mad at me... And the next thing I knew that brute was after me the whole day."

"Why can't you go back to your own dorm?"

"Well. She knows where I stay. So I can't have them knocking at my door, can I?"

I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but his alibi sounded pretty convincing. And as long as he isn't posing a threat to me... I guess that's fine. I started going over my items and unpacking them, and Jayrei even offered to help me out. I was particular about him peeking at my stuff however, so half the time I was looking over to him to make sure he wasn't looking through my stuff or anything.

"Still. You're awfully close to Hazel. You her best friend or family?" Jayrei asked while putting a stack of books on the study table.

"No I just knew her today."

"Hmm. That's weird."

"...what is?"

"Her being that close to you."

"And why's that?"

 **"She never really got that close to anyone before.** Although she's pretty famous and has quite a number of friends in school, she'd never been that close to any guy or girl before. She doesn't even have any boyfriend strangely. **You're the first I've seen her that close to.** And here I thought you were her family or something."

If what Jayrei said was really true, it all sounds way too strange. And after thinking about it, it sounds pretty true. Why would someone that famous wants to hangout with a complete stranger like me? Why did Hazel chose to do that instead of being with her own friends? Did she...have some kind of motive?

I shook my head clear. I was probably just being paranoid. And I'm only being paranoid because this Jayrei is making me. For the remainder of the time, I just listened to whatever Jayrei had to say halfheartedly. It was mostly about this school and its people. By the time we were done with unpacking my stuff, it was already an hour to midnight. Jayrei collapsed onto the sofa and stretched himself.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll spend the night here."

"What?! Y-you can't!"

Despite my attempts to drag him out of the couch, he just laid there and didn't even budge. In just a few minutes, I've given up, and instead jumped into a hot shower. I felt insecure though, checking that I locked the bathroom door about eight times.

By the time I was done, Jayrei was already snoring away on the couch. Deciding not too wake him up, I packed up for tomorrow and went to bed, too tired to think about that boy in my room.


	4. Something Amiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayrei stayed in your room overnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this Jayrei guy actually stayed overnight in my room. I hope the next day goes on smoothly.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

The sun shone brightly onto my bed and my face through the window. It felt warm, and also reminded me of a start of a new day in the new university. Stretching myself, I pulled off my blanket and stared at the clock on the wall and trudge wearily to the bathroom. It was ten thirty in the morning. Class will start at eleven.

_Eleven?!_

My mind flipped the panic switch and went into a frenzy. I already woke up late! My initial plan was to wake up two hours before, wash up and have a proper breakfast, but it seems like that's all going into the drain. Hurriedly, I rushed into the bathroom and prepared myself...although half of the time, I was just making things messier. When I was ready, I bolted out of the bathroom, grabbed my things, and-

Realize that Jayrei was still in my room. He was still asleep. _Can this guy be anymore dead?_ I rushed over to him and shook him awake.

"Wake up! We're late!" It is really tempting now to just rush out of the room and leave him be, but then I'd feel guilty later for not calling him to class, and besides, he was in my room anyway. Luckily for me, his eyes opened dreamily after another two more pushing.

"Wh..where...am I?"

"You're in my room! Now hurry get up and let's go!"

Jayrei sat up slowly, his mind probably still in a daze as he turned his attention towards the clock.

"Huh? Classes don't start until twelve..." He yawned as he muttered.

"But my timetable says that classes starts at eleven!"

"Different courses have different lesson times..." Jayrei explained, his head still hanging low. Upon observation, he actually looks pretty... _hot_? I guess it must be the hair from sleeping...

 _There's no time to be thinking about that!_ A second panic button pushed in my mind. I glanced at the clock. It was already ten forty. I was going to start breaking down if he doesn't help me out.

"Well then hurry up and help me out! You made me late!" Inadvertently, I pushed the blame to him, out of spite, and hoping he could at least help me get to the school of music.

"...well I know a shortcut..." Jayrei blurted out.

"Great! Take me there! Now!" I raised my tone a little higher, desperation creeping up my voice.

"Fine..let's go." I grabbed his wrist and together, we rushed out of my room and went down to the lobby through the elevator and then out of the building, ignoring anybody that was watching our commotion. It was only until I didn't know where to go that I stopped. Jayrei was behind me all this time, and as I let go ff my hand from his wrist, I saw red hand prints from me holding onto his wrists too tightly.

"You have quite the strength..." Jayrei muttered, rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry about that... Can you please hurry and take me there now?"

"Follow me."

Jayrei headed on and I followed closed behind. From the West wing, we cut through the entire school compound through a series of underground tunnel that only has a little number of people walking through it. It may be eerie if I was all by myself, but with Jayrei, I wasn't that scared. I felt safe, in fact. As we reached the center of the school compound, Jayrei brought me to some empty corridors where there were literally no one else but him and I. "Not much people know of this corridor, you know. Its an older part of the building that hasn't been renovated yet." Jayrei explained without looking back.

"Why is there nobody here?"

"Who knows? ...maybe I do... But I'd rather not say." There was a tinge of seriousness when he spoke.

Sure enough, the corridor lead us to an exit and we were already at the School of Music. And it was only ten fifty.

"Thank you so much!" Had it not be for him, I might actually be late for class. Jayrei simply shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. Listen..." He said as he handed me a piece of paper. It has a series of number on it.

"That's my phone number. Why don't you meet me at the cafe beside the school library? I'll treat you to some tea... As my way of repaying you my favor."

I stared at the piece of paper for awhile, contemplating on whether I should accept. Will Hazel hang out with me again? Probably not. So, I gave him my number as well and I agreed to meet Jayrei at the cafe right after my lessons. **Before I left for class, I swore I could feel as if I was being watched...**

Class had much more theory today. It was mostly about studying the respective chords and notes, so lesson today was mostly on paper and books. It maybe boring and repetitive for most people, but for me, it was as if I was in my own world. Studying those music sheets was like allowing me to create my own musical world. Although, I prefer doing it with my headset on, playing my favorite tunes. Still, lessons went on smoothly today. There was a boy, by the name of Cole Lachlan who talked to me during class. He seems to be struggling with his work, so I helped him out a little.

After class, I walked alongside Cole Lachlan. We were talking about music, how I got in Elbaf Rich and my favorite music pieces. There wasn't much for me to talk to him, so him and I departed. While walking towards the fountain to the exit of the School Of Music, there was a small part of me which anticipated to see Hazel waiting for me there. But she wasn't. She must have her own friends I guess. Without giving any other thought, I headed to the cafe which I promised to meet Jayrei.

While walking, I felt a presence of someone following me, so I turned around to check occasionally, but there wasn't anybody. I must have been too paranoid.

At the cafe, there were only a handful amount of students around, so finding a table was relatively easy. Jayrei wasn't here yet, so I sat and waited for him, until my phone buzzed.

**[i might be a lil late srry :P]**

It was a text by Jayrei. Then my phone buzzed again.

**[be there in 10mins]**

I sighed upon receiving the second text. Guess I could only wait. I whipped out my coursework and started working on it, hoping I can hit the sack early today. If only he was punctual like Hazel.

**Still, I felt an unknown presence watching me.**

Occasionally, I'd scan my surroundings around, but all I see was students chatting or using their laptops in the cafe. They were all busy. _What is wrong with me today?_

"Wow you're very diligent." A familiar voice boomed. He's here ten minutes later, like he promised.

"Sorry. I got caught up in a little work." Jayrei explained. "Well, to make it up for you, why don't I treat you to some tea? There's some really good tea here."

"Well..." I scrutinized the menu. It looks pretty complicated; some of them were French, some were even in other languages I can't even recognize. "I'll have the Earl Grey tea then."

Minutes later he came with a cup of Earl Grey Tea and peppermint hot chocolate. He jokingly claimed how much he liked the beverages and pastries in the cafe, and how he might even work here for a living. He was pretty good at talking to me, however, able to keep the conversation going, and half the time he is the one who would keep it flowing. According to him, he got into this school through wealth, something that he felt he wasn't proud about. He resides at the dorms at the East Wing of the Campus as well... But he'd usually go over to his friends regular dorm to stay the night. He finds it cozy. Another trait that Jayrei claimed was that he isn't as frivolous as he looks. Also, he likes to smile. _A lot._ But if there's one thing that he's suspicious is how **he seems to know much more than he lets on.**

I felt the presence of someone watching me subside, ever since Jayrei came.

"Well, will you look at the time." Jayrei said while checking his phone. Hearing that, I checked mine as well. It was already evening. "I guess time flies when you're having fun." Jayrei chuckled.

He accompanied me to my dorm lobby before leaving.

"If you ever need company, I'm happy to oblige." He stated while smiling.

"For someone who says he isn't frivolous, he is pretty carefree." I teased him a little. He doesn't seemed offended by it at all, and instead only laughed it off before he left.

I went up to my dorm by my own, and as I walked towards my room, I saw a familiar figure standing at the front of my door, staring at it, not moving an inch, like a statue.

**Hazel Listyne.**


	5. A Darker Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel showed up all of a sudden outside your dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the entire day with Jayrei, then I found Hazel standing at the front of my dorm door.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

"Hazel?"

The red-haired female was simply just standing there. She didn't move at all, not even an inch. She was just standing at the front of my door, her head facing towards it, and she was standing creepily still. It was as if she's a robot.

"Uh... Hazel?" I said a little louder, and this time, I seemed to have gotten her attention. She didn't respond immediately, however, but her head swung a full ninety degrees to the left where I was standing without moving her body, which almost frightened the hell out of me. But what was even scarier was her facial expression.

There wasnt a single life in that expression of hers, her lips a straight line. Her eyes were huge, but the bright and sparkling eyes that she once had were gone. In replacement of it was a dull red. Her pupils were dilated, completely devoid of life and when she stared into my eyes, it was as if she was staring right through me. For a second, I thought I caught a glimpse of **lust** within those eyes. It wasn't visible, but it was as if she was emitting some dark aura around her which ran chills down my spine. I tried to find my voice again, only to find myself stammering.

"H-Hazel? What are y-you doing here?" My mind was whirling. It has been a hectic week so far for my first week at this University, and everything I've been through so far was like ride on a roller coaster... and now all of a sudden, Hazel was standing at the front of my door being creepy.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was monotonous. There wasn't any life in that tone, and it was eerily low. It was no longer that cheerful and sweet tone that I knew.

"Uh..I...just went to the... cafe with...Jayrei."

**"Why?"**

Eh? What does she mean? I was baffled by her question, but I guess I could only answer.

"...well I... I mean... Jayrei said that he was going to treat me to some tea, so I... kinda accepted it..."

Was this the right answer that she wanted? At this point of time, I was already lost as to what to say. I was so scared of what her reaction will be. Seeing how muderous her expression is, who knows what she might do.

Hazel took a few steps closer to me, and I started to back away slowly. I could see her eyes even more clearly now. The pupils of her eyes were **fidgeting** about vigorously, and it lacked colour and life. Her eyes didn't look away from mine, and I couldn't help but stare into hers either. Right now, I could feel my heart thumping loudly in my chest. In fact, the corridor was so so quiet, I'm pretty sure both Hazel and I could hear it.

Hazel placed both her hands on both side of my face before I could back away any further, brushing past my (H/C) hair. Then, she started caressing her hands against my face. Her palms were warm against my cheeks, and somehow...it calmed me down a little. There was a small smile on her face now, but her eyes remained unchanged.

 **"Don't go near Jayrei anymore, okay?"** Her voice changed in an instant. It was sickeningly sweet now, as though the tone of her voice was fake. It didn't lower my fear of her, nonetheless.

"Wh-why?" I didn't know what I was doing at this point. I might have stepped on a mine by asking her that question. But she didn't snap at me or anything. She only replied with the same sweet voice.

"Because he's bad company. Steer clear from him."

Before I could say another word she interrupted me. This time, she held me by the shoulders.

"Say (F/N), do you mind if I stay here for the night? I'm very tired today... and I was thinking if I could stay in your room for the night." I was pretty stunned by that request, and as if to ignore my silence, she continued. "The East dorms are pretty far from here... and I feel kinda lazy to walk back."

Her eyes widened, smiling widely as she asked," (F/N), you wouldn't mind, right?"

Hazel's face was just an inch away from mine. The scent of her body overwhelmed my nose. She smelled like... lilac. It took me some courage and time for me to pull back so that I can respond. But its not as if I could reject her. She'd helped me out on the first day of school, so who am I to reject her request?

"Umm... I guess its fine."

Hazel smiled at me before hugging me all of a sudden. The feeling of her body pressed against mine... its making me blush furiously.

I opened the door and proceeded into my room, Hazel following suit. I scanned my room for awhile before coming to a realisation: there was only one bed in my room. Turning to Hazel, I muttered, as if guilty of something.

"There's only one bed... so you'll sleep on it while I take the sofa."

Hazel's eye widened upon hearing that. Strangely, her eyes were no longer dull like they were minutes ago, and there was now a little life in them.

"No can do!" Hazel exclaimed. "How can you sleep on such a small sofa? You take the bed while I take the couch!"

I looked over the sofa and sighed. "Well it's not that small. Jayrei even slept on it.."

**"What did you say?"**

Her tone was back to being creepily low again. This time, it was even more threatening. I was actually genuinely scares of her now. I turned to her and almost jumped. Her eyes were even bigger than before, and her pupils were so dilated, I was just staring into two large blood red orbs.

"Uh...Jayrei slept on that sofa before...?" I muttered quietly.

Hazel stormed towards me, her face just mere inches away from my face. I backed away slowly, while Hazel inched closer, until I felt my back hitting a wall behind me.

**"Why was he in your room?"**

"I..uh.. Hazel! You're getting too close to me!"

 **"I asked you a question."** I am going to breakdown right there.

"..h-he budged in by himself! I-I didnt i-invite him! I swear!" My words were all over the place now. What the hell is Hazel doing?!

Luckily, she backed off slowly, but she never tore her eyes off me.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Of course not!" Why was she asking me so much?

Her expression returned to normal almost instantly, smiling sweetly at me again. Does Hazel have bipolar?

She didn't asked anymore questions, so I just unpacked my stuff and get ready for shower without talking to her. She had freaked me out so bad that I don't think I want to talk to her for the time being. Throughout the whole process however, I can feel her red eyes watching my every actions like a hawk. I stole a few glances, only to turn back to my own things when I saw her red eyes staring right at me, never leaving me in sight. It was only until I locked the bathroom door behind me did I feel a little safe. For that day, I took the longest shower I had, my skin turning all soggy from being soaked for too long. Still, I was hesitating on going out and face Hazel again.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Hazel was waiting for me outside sitting on a chair directly facing the bathroom. It made me flinch a little, bit I shrugged it off anyways.

"Ah! May I use your bathroom now?"

"Y-yes! Go ahead please!"

I sighed when she went in and locked the door. Finally I didn't have to fear being watched by someone while doing literally anything.

It didn't take her too long to be out of the shower, and when she stepped out of the bathroom, my heart almost skipped a beat.

She was wrapped in a towel, and her the curves of her body were almost showing out.

"Sorry... I didn't bring any extra clothes. Do you mind borrowing me yours?"

"Sure!" I tried to reply without looking at her. In an instant I proceeded to the wardrobe and handed her a sweater of mine. My face was burning hot as I handed her my clothes. She was indeed gorgeous. Most girls, including myself, pales in comparison to her. Hazel grabbed my clothes and ran back to the bathroom, changing before coming out again. She looked extremely good in my sweater; maybe even better than I do. Soon, she joined me in doing our assignments, and occasionally we would chat a little. By the time we were done, it was already past midnight, and I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillows.

* * *

 

**Hazel's POV**

(F/N) fell asleep pretty quickly. She must've been tired. Still, she is so cute when she's asleep. I can hear her breathing from where I am. They are music to my ears. Wanting to get a closer look, I got up from the sofa and tiptoed to her bed. (F/N) is really cute...and **vulnerable**. She is totally unguarded now, and if only I could pin her right on the bed. I'd love to see her writhing under me while I take her... _savoring_ every part of her body. It'll come soon, but not now. I have to control myself...just a little more.

I knelt down beside her bed and gazed at her, studying every detail on her face.

_She's mine._

She's so very pretty and cute, and all I want to do is lock her up and have her all to myself.

_She belongs to me._

No one else can have her. No one else should even see her. Her very existence belongs to me and only me. I'll kill whoever that looks at her, and I'll torture the living hell out of anyone who touches her. I gently touched her smooth (H/C) hair, without taking my eyes off her. I moved closer and inhaled the smell of (F/N). I loved it.

**She's like a drug to me.**

My blood still boils upon hearing that atrocity that is Jayrei, sleeping in my (F/N)'s room.

**That fucking pig.**

I followed (F/N) throughout the campus since the morning and he has been an obstruction.

_An obstruction that needs to be removed._

Seeing (F/N) laughing and smiling with him, and even holding his hand... it makes me want to twist his limbs, sew his mouth and gouge his fucking eyes out. I am going to hunt down Jayrei and **kill him.**

But what if (F/N) doesn't like that? What if she becomes scared of me because of that? What if she hates me for it and _leave_ me? I shuddered at that thought. **(F/N) can't leave me. No matter what. She needs me, and I need her. If she leaves me, I'll force her. I'll lock her up. I will make sure she falls in love with me, and she will only _crave_ for me...**

I watched over (F/N) for another hour before going back to sleep.

**She's mine.**

* * *

 

**Reader's (Your) POV**

I felt a light tap on my shoulders while a familiar voice was calling my name.

"Rise and shine, (F/N)."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Hazel standing over my bed, already dressed. She smiled at me when my attention turned to her.

"Time for breakfast!"

An aroma wafted into my nostrils, and as I followed it, I was surprised to see a two plates of eggs and bacon on the dining table. It looks well-made. "What do you think? I prepared it myself."

"It..looks delicious."

Hazel urged me to sit down and placed the utensils right in front of me. Taking a bite, the eggs tasted really fresh, the bacon was well cooked, tasting something similar to those of a restaurant. "This is impressive."

Hazel blushed when I complimented her, and she began eating her breakfast as well. Once we were done, Hazel accompanied me to the main block before we departed for our respective classes. Hazel decided that we meet up together after lessons for lunch. She was particularly close to me today somehow, constantly holding my wrist. Even when I tried to break free from her grasp, she wouldn't let go, only to tighten her grip on me, letting go only when we reached our destination. Even when I left, I glanced back, I saw her standing there, still watching me as I left.

I couldn't concentrate much in class today, and its probably me thinking too much about what happened last night. Hazel was acting stranger than before... or was that how she's like? There isn't much for me to deduce whether her behavior from yesterday was weird, since I'd only knew her for almost a day. Still, she seems rather close and protective of me even if I just knew her. And what Jayrei said from before...

Thankfully, Cole was there to bring me back to the classroom. I am definitely out of it today. Lessons passed through quicker than I thought, and Hazel was already waiting for me at our meeting spot. I didn't had much mood for hanging out today, and only wanted to go back to dorm, but Hazel dragged me along anyway.

After lunch, Hazel brought me to an ice cream vendor. There was quite a queue there, and I sat down on a bench while Hazel went to help us get some ice cream, despite my protest to finally get something for her, she denied it and claimed she knows the best flavours, and rather I stay put. While I was waiting, some guy came to me all of a sudden.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm (F/N). You?"

"I'm Tim. Which course are you from?"

" Oh erm, the school of music."

We went on to talk for a little while. He was rather funny, and a few times he had me laughing pretty hard. It didn't take long however, as Hazel came back with ice cream on both hands.

"Thank you Ha-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Hazel grabbed my hand and ran off to somewhere, while I struggled to catch up, her hands gripping tightly on my wrist to the point that it might just break. Once we were in some isolated area, only did she stopped, and I tried to catch my breath.

"Wh-what was that for?!" I yelled out, anger rising in my tone.

"Shh. He's not good company. Stay away from him."

"Another bad company? Just how many bad people are in this university?!" I demanded but when I saw her face, I wish I hadn't done that. Her facial expression was just like last night again, her eyes widened and her pupils rather dull I colour, her face lifeless.

 **"(F/N)... you don't believe me?"** Her voice was straight up frightening. There was a mixture of grief and fury.

"No its just that... I... I believe you..."

I didn't dare to retaliate. There were only two of us here, and who knows what she might do if I've said yes. Her expression became normal again, and sweetly, she said "Well hurry up and eat your ice cream! Its going to melt~".

I didn't asked anymore questions, and I only did as she said, until she suddenly spoke, her face showing a little guilt.

"Sorry about last night, (F/N), if I've scared you. I didn't mean to... I was only concerned for you..." her tone was rather sincere and apologetic.

"Its okay."

She smiled at me again upon hearing what I said, and gently wiped my the ice cream off my mouth which made me blushed a little. Hazel accompanied me back to my dorm again, and I turned in to bed early. It has truly been a tiring day for me.

There was a commotion around the bridge to the main building while I was walking to my class the next morning. I walked closer towards the commotion and when I saw what the buzz was all about, my heart nearly came out of my mouth.

There was a body on the ground, with multiple stab wounds around his torso, and even his neck was slit. He had blood coming out of his mouth and nose, and the worst part was his eyes. There was no eyes. His eyes were literally gorged out his socket, causing blood to flow out from those empty holes. It was gruesome. But what's worse is the clothes he was wearing.

**It belonged to Tim.**


	6. Berenice Kenton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On your way to class, you saw a lifeless body gruesomely mutilated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was on my way to class in the morning when I saw the body of a lifeless Tim. It was.... unbearable to look.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

I covered my mouth and hurriedly rush towards a nearby table and sat down, trying to prevent myself from throwing up. It was just way too gruesome. The way that victim was mutilated, it was beyond words. What I couldn't bring myself to believe was the fact that I myself had talked to that person before... and now he's... 

My heart was palpitating so vigorously it was going to jump right out of my chest. I stood up slowly, trying to move away from the scene of the crime, but I felt my knees buckling, my legs turning numb. My mind was whirling, the whole world was rotating around me until what engulfed my vision was darkness.

A white ceiling was the first thing I saw. As I start turning my head to look around, it dawned on me that I was on a bed. It wasn't just any bed either. It was those you'd see in a hospital ward. The second thing that came to my mind was: what happened? I tried to sit up a little, but a voice decided against it. 

"Lie back down. You're in no shape to get up." It was a deep woman' voice, and when I searched my surroundings for the source of the sound, I saw a girl, sitting on a chair next to me. 

She had medium length dark blue hair, and she was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up her arms and she had a blue tie on. She wasn't smiling or anything, and she seemed rather serious.

"Where am I?" My head feels groggy even when talking.

"You're at the school's infirmary."

It all makes sense to my surroundings.

"Why am I here?"

"You passed out at the crime scene. Witnesses saw you and you were brought here."

Crime scene. Its all coming back together again. Upon remembering the crime scene, I began to feel a Llittle nauseous again.

"How...how long will I be here?"

"You won't be able to leave the ward until you are permitted to do so. You might have to miss your lesson unfortunately."

That was the last thing I wanted to hear. Now I would have to put in extra effort or I wouldn't be able to catch up with the other students. Thinking of that, I sighed in exasperation.

"While you are here..." I turned my attention to her, almost forgotten the presence of that girl until she spoke, her tone serious as ever.

"I have a few questions for you." While speaking, she took out a card from her shirt pocket and showed it to me. It was her student pass, and she is from the school of forensic sciences. 

**"I am Berenice Kenton, a member of the forensics and investigation department.** I have some questions regarding you and the victim in the crime." I just hoped they don't suspect me for the crime. It was my first time being sort of interrogated, and even though I didn't do anything, I'm already nervous from it. 

"According to witnesses, there has been reports saying that you had interacted with the victim yesterday. Is that true?"

I simply nodded my head.

"Why did he interact with you?"

"Well... I was waiting for my friend to get us ice cream and he just came to me, and him and we introduce ourselves for a little while.."

"You didn't know him?"

"Yeah.. I just got transferred to this Campus."

"And what happened after?"

"Uhm... My friend kind of pulled me away somewhere else, so I didn't really talk much to him."

While the questions were being asked, Berenice was furiously scribbling on a little notebook she was holding, never looking away from it. There was a little pause before she continued again.

"Where did your friend pull you to?"

I'm not sure if I should answer that. It was kind of suspicious where Hazel brought me to yesterday, and if I were to tell her, it would definitely raise suspicions about me. On the other hand, if I were to remain silent...

"She..kinda brought me somewhere..deserted in the school.." I replied very hesitantly, but I figured I be honest about it.

"Why?"

The ward door swung open suddenly, and in walk a very familiar figure. With a messy leaf green hair, he had a dark blue hoodie on, and a red shirt with the black fonts saying "I LOL'D SO HARD" and was wearing black jeans and red sneakers. **A year younger than me, he's my cousin, Rian Finnes, a first year in the University, who I had already forgotten was a student in this school.** He was standing there, a smirk on his face as usual, his hands in his pockets.

"Sup' (F/N)." Rian greeted casually, walking over to the bed, before he noticed the presence of Berenice, who was staring daggers at him.

"Who's this chick?"

"I was just leaving." Berenice stood up, grabbed her stuff, and went for the door. "(F/N)." Berenice called me as she turned around. "Meet me at the forensics lab tomorrow." With that, she left the ward.

"The hell?" Rian seemed confused, as he watches Berenice left the ward before turning his attention to me again. "Anyways. The hell happened to you?"

I sighed. If there's anything I hate the most about my cousin, its everything about him. He's cocky, loud, insensitive and annoying. _Very annoying._

"I...fainted."

"Seriously? From what? Some hunk too hot for you? There's quite a number in this school, I can intro-"

"Its not that!" My sudden change in tone startled Rian a bit, and I can only sigh. How stupid can this guy get? 

"Then what made you passed out like that?"

"It was... Some dead body... At the bridge..." I really didn't want to remember that. It hurts my head just thinking about that scene. It was traumatizing to say the least. Rian's eyes widened. 

"Oh that dead body? I've got some pictures of it. Wanna see?" He started whipping out his phone.

"No! God no! Please!" Rian chuckled at my reaction. Of course its on purpose. Its only him. For the remainder of the time, Rian accompanied me in the ward, chatting while listening to some of his dumb jokes, or just plain nonsense. Apparently he is in the Digital Forensic course, and claims to be a "master hacker". It was painful to be trapped on a bed and having to converse with him for such a long time, but his lessons were my saving grace and he had to leave the infirmary.

"Gotta go, (F/N). See you around. Don't be a stranger!" He chirped as he kicked the door open and left the infirmary. As I stared on the clock on the wall opposite my bed, I felt my eyelids growing heavier and heavier...

I felt a pair of warm hands caressing my face. It was gentle and soothing to feel. Slowly, I opened my eyes, tracing those pair of hands to... Hazel. She was sitting right beside me, smiling when my eyes focused on her, and right beside her was... Jayrei. He was holding a flower bouquet.

"That's very pretty."

Jayrei laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Actually...this are from the science garden. I kind of asked the people in the labs to... Get me some..."

"Thank you... I like them very much."

Jayrei beamed at that. "Its nothing."

"How are you feeling?" Hazel voiced out, her eyes not leaving mine and her hands still gently holding my face. I couldn't help but blush at that.

"I'm fine. Just a little giddy.." 

"What happened?" Jayrei asked, as he placed the bouquet on top of the cabinet next to the bed.

"Well I...saw this dead body..." I placed my palm at my temple, rubbing. "I don't really want to remember..."

"Its okay. You don't have to."

"Ah. That murder was it? It was...quite gore. Well I understand if you don't want to remember. I'm sorry I asked."

There was an awkward silence in the room, until a buzzing sound broke it. Jayrei fished out his phone and looked at it for awhile.

"Ah I have to leave now. So sorry!" 

Jayrei waved goodbye to us and left hurriedly. The ward was left with just me and Hazel, and the other visitor that I had was Cole, which he passed me today's assignment in class, before he left in a jiffy. For the rest of the day, Hazel has been taking care of me, running back and forth the infirmary getting me various items and even my dinner, staying with me even till late at night, constantly conversing with me to prevent me from being bored. When I asked her not to worry and tend to her own matters, she just claimed that she was free anyways and would rather watch over me. She really was very kind and caring. No wonder she's in the humanitarian course. It was nine thirty now, and she's still with me. Suddenly, she was straddling on my lap, her hands caressing my face, her face close to mine. Her eyes lackluster.

 **"(F/N)...do you like Jayrei?"** Her voice low and seductive. It threw me back she would ask me such a question out of the blue.

"Wh-what? I just knew him... He's just my friend...a-although he's kinda c-cute...why would you ask me such a question?"

But Hazel didn't reply. Instead, she only continued on, her eyes never leaving mine, her hands still touching me. She seems kind of... out of mind.

"So you like men huh..?" 

"Wh-what?! Of course- I mean its only natural for a girl to like guys right?"

"That's not true..." It doesn't seem like she's talking to me anymore. In fact it sounds like she's talking to herself.

Hazel then moved even closer to me, her forehead pressing against mine, both her hands holding on to my head to prevent me from turning away.

**"You are very pretty and cute, (F/N), and you are such a nice person. Everyone wants to get to know you and everyone wants to be your friend, or even your boyfriends..."**

I have no idea what Hazel was talking about anymore. She seems and sounds completely out of herself. The only thing I'm seeing in those eyes is lust.

"Excuse me! Visitors are to leave now!" A nurse came by and reminded us. Hazel, backed away reluctantly, her eyes still on to me as she left. "See you tomorrow, (F/N)~"

I couldn't sleep well after she left. What she did earlier was terrifying. In fact what Hazel did lately has been out of her character completely. These questions she's asking... Its just way too much that I can answer. And then there's that murder... It has been too much for me to handle today. Perhaps being in Elbaf Rich wasn't the best idea...

Hazel was there for me the next morning, as she always does, when I was discharged from the infirmary when I didn't had anymore problems. It was a weekend, so there weren't any classes today. Hazel suggested that we hang out at a park today outside of the campus, but I had other things I need to attend to first. 

I have to meet with Berenice.

With Hazel's help, she brought me to the forensics lab, and Berenice was already there, flipping through some documents on the table.

"Please, take a seat."

Hazel and I did as instructed, and she looked up from her papers, her attention focusing on Hazel.

"And you are..?"

"I'm Hazel Listyne, a friend of (F/N). And you must be Berenice. Nice to meet you!"

Hazel and Berenice made their introductions, before she continued to interrogate me. I could barely answer her this time, and mostly Hazel was helping me. Sort of.

"And you are the friend who was with (F/N) the other day?"

"Yup. That's me!"

"So tell me, why did you pull her away from the scene?"

"Well it was getting crowded at that area, so I brought her somewhere that isn't as crowded so we can eat our ice creams!"

 **Wait. That wasn't it.** I remember Hazel telling me to stay away from Tim because he was dangerous. She didn't tell me it was getting crowded. Besides, it wasn't as crowded as she described. Is she... lying? Why? Even though I knew she was lying, I decided it might be best to keep quiet.

"(F/N), is that true?"

"Uh..yeah." I replied hesitantly. I hope Berenice hasn't seen through that.

"Well. Did anything happen after that? Did any of you see Tim again?"

"No, unfortunately." I shook my head too. That was indeed the first and last time I've seen Tim. Berenice paused for awhile, flipping through the papers before she turned to us again. 

"Well, thank you. That should be all." Berenice then began to pack up her stuff and make her way for the door, but Hazel called her out suddenly.

 **"Berenice, what are you up to?"** There was something wrong with that voice. It was something amiss. Like there was some kind of intent behind it.

Berenice turned to us, her face serious as ever. 

"I'm going to find the murderer of Tim Louise."


	7. Grandeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for you to join a curriculum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the co-curriculum open house. I have to choose a curriculum group to join.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

Bright coloured balloons were hung and given out with the colourful streamers. Loud music were blaring that amplified throughout the whole campus, snacks and goodies were given out while students made a beeline for it, chattering amongst themselves, while some were wearing their respective club uniforms. The atmosphere really undermined that of a week ago, where the school was really depressing and gloomy from what happened to Tim.

Today is the university's sports teams and clubs open houses, and the first years are supposed to join sports teams or recreational clubs. Hazel and Jayrei were off to tend their respective curriculums, so I was accompanying my cousin instead, to help both him and I find ourselves a club or team to join. Personally, I'd want to join a recreational club. I never was the sporty type. But of course, that doesn't mean I don't exercise.

There were a wide variety of recreational and sports activities, and most of the first year students were having much fun trying out the activities they organised, while I struggled with keeping up with Rian and avoid being dragged into their booths. 

We ended up in a science lab, and it was where the science research club was held. There were only a handful of students in there, which was still bearable to idle around. There was a girl who showed us various science experiments, which I had to admit was pretty cool and interesting. "So would you like to join our science research team?" She asked, beaming.

 **"Not interested."** Rian shot her down, and I could see her face change to that of a disappointing one. After showing us so much experiments only to be rejected... I truly felt sorry for her. Rian was already leaving the lab, and I quickly apologised to her before catching up with him.

"Hey that was rude you know." 

"How's that rude? I just told her I'm not interested. Just being honest." Rian retorted, which ticked me off. 

"Then what interests you?"

"Hmm. I dunno." Seriously?! How I wished I could just leave this guy by himself right now, but I would most likely end up lost or being dragged into some booth and never be seen again...

The next stop we stumbled upon was a dojo. It was quite a scenery, compared to most of where the curriculums are located at, this one had a pond near it, with some trees and flowers planted near it. As we stepped in, we were welcomed by the members of the Karate Team. There were also quite a number of students there.

"(F/N)!" A familiar voiced called out to me, and looking around for it, I was surprised. It was Hazel, waving to us as she ran towards us. She was wearing the Karate robes, and she was actually wearing the black belt.

"Hazel? I didn't know you were in the karate team!" Hazel laughed at my response. "I purposely kept it a secret from you to surprise you!" She pulled me into a hug all of a sudden and I almost lost my balance. 

"I knew you'd come visit. **I'm so happy...** " her arms wrapped around me tightly as she spoke. 

"Damn, (F/N)! I didn't knew you were into girls!" It was then Hazel noticed Rian's presence. She turned her attention towards him, pulling me behind her, as if she was protecting me of some sort.

 **"Who are you?"** Hazel demanded as she went into a battle stance.

"Hazel hold on! He's just my-"

"Im her boyfriend."

"Never mind. Just kill him." 

Rian had it coming to him though, as Hazel tackled his feet and pinned him down almost instantly, which caused him to cry out in agony while it threw me into a fit of laughter.

"Ow! I was j-just kidding! I-I'm just her ow! Cousin!"

"(F/N), is that true?"

"Yeah it's true. You can let him go now.." I explained while still giggling. Hazel did release him eventually, and he stood up slowly, still rubbing his arm.

"Man that really hurts..."

"Well serves you right for joking with a black belt." I retorted while patting Hazel on the shoulder.

"Still, you're a pretty hot chick. Why don't you and I-" Before Rian could finish his sentence, Hazel threw a kick towards his face, which had him flying a few metres off, and I burst into another laughter. Hazel then turned to me.

"I see you're having fun, (F/N)."

"Yeah I am. Thanks a lot, Hazel."

She grabbed my hands and hold it with her own, her eyes seems to anticipate something.

"So (F/N), do you plan on joining karate?"

I shook my head immediately. "Sorry Hazel... but its not really of my interest. I'm not very sporty either.."

"Well..at the very least, I have a performance in awhile. Will you watch me?"

"Of course!"

Rian and I eventually joined the other students to spectate in a performace by the karate team, where they danced in the form of sparring. Hazel was extremely graceful in her actions, moving around like she was a butterfly. She is truly admirable, being so pretty and graceful, it is no wonder the crowd were literally cheering her name. At the end of the performance, she bowed low, but she still had a bright smile on her face. Her eyes then met mine, which made me blush again. _She is beautiful._

"Man (F/N), when did you know such a precious gem? She's hot and badass!" Rian asked as we walked out of the dojo. "Well..it was a long story..."

"Yeah yeah as usual. Still, that chick's no joke. I walked around the dojo, and she's won many prizes in tournaments. She must've been a pro."

"Yeah probably."

"Hey if you don't mind why don't you call her to hit me up sometime? I don't mind dating her, even if she's a year older than me."

"Yeah right. As if anybody would like you."

The next venue we arrived at was some kind of adventure park. There were quite a number of guys and a fewer number of girls around, and they were doing parkour or something similar. They were very flexible in their actions, and could overcome the obstacles without effort. Jayrei was there as well, and after noticing Rian and I, he approached us. 

"Heya. You're joining the free running team?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Ahaha...there's no way I'd join something like that... I'd break every bone in my body."

"You?" He asked while turning to Rian. 

"Nope. Just lookin."

"So... he's your boyfriend?"

For someone who studies psychology, he sure is _dense as hell._

"He's my cousin!" I protested, slapping Jayrei's shoulders, but he only chuckled. 

"I was just kidding. Anyways I'm the vice-president of this team. There isn't really much competition in this particular sports...so come to me if you decide to change your mind." With that, he went off, somersaulting and jumping over the obstacles in the park. He was really smooth at it, and was much quicker than the others. 

"He's a pretty cool guy. He your boyfriend?" I didn't reply to Rian's dumb question, and I probably never would again.

We went to the shooting range after that, and I saw Berenice trying out. She raised the pistol and aimed at the target which was metres away, and seconds later, she fired. Her marksman was excellent, as she literally hit her target spot on. "You've got skills. Wanna join?" A member of the team came and persuaded her, which she eventually agreed to it. Just as she was about to leave, she saw me watching her, but before I could greet her, she left without a word.

A few hours later, I was on a bench by myself. Rian had already gone off to search for what he wanted, while I had to take a break from hours of walking about. The event was still going on, and people were still about, having fun. I watched on, until I felt someone sitting down next to me.

"Hey, (F/N)."

"Oh Hi there, Cole."

"Are you looking for an activity to participate in?"

"Yeah. But I couldn't find any." I replied glumly, looking down from where I was kicking the nearby rocks. There was a slight pause, before Cole continued. "Well, have you seen the Social Interaction club? I am a member of it actually." I turned to him, and he explained it to me. According to Cole, it was a club dedicated to helping those in need, be it raising funds for charity or visiting them, the club was always there to make sure they can lend a helping hand to them. Not only that, they also plans various events for the school, and interacts with quite a number of people. He also claimed that the members were pretty nice.

I walked back to my dorm, the sun setting and the students busy clearing up their booths. The bustling atmosphere had died down, and the campus regained its peaceful nature. I looked at the piece of paper and the key card that they had given me. I am now officially a member of the Social Interaction Club. It was a small club, but when I was there, they welcomed me warmly, and I even chatted with some of them. I was given the club's room key card, as well as their testimony. Rian joined the robotics club from what I've heard, but that's his choice.

I jumped on my bed after bath and fell asleep instantly. _It has been a tiring day..._


	8. Lilith Alexandria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jayrei planned to study together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jayrei and I planned to meet up together and study at the library.
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

Jayrei has been hanging out with me more often lately, and I had to struggle between seeing him and Hazel. Assignments were also coming in increasingly, thus we were all seeing each other lesser. Today, I am going to meet Jayrei again, as promised to study together. I was always studying alone back then, so I figured why not.

I proceeded to our meeting place, and Jayrei was already there. "Ready to go?" I nodded and together, we proceeded to one of the campus's library.

The library's air condition was ridiculously cold, and even after putting on my jacket, I was still shivering from it. Jayrei on the other hand doesn't seem perturbed by the cold at all. Still, the library was filled with students either busy with their work or just reading their novels. It took us awhile for us to get a table and I began to work on my assignment there. Jayrei left and came back with a stack of books, all about the human brain and whatnot. It was real quiet there, so it helped me to focus. 

There were a couple of time where I almost dozed off, but Jayrei must've noticed and lightly tapped me on the shoulders to keep me awake, even offering me gum to help me stay awake. I couldn't help it, this place was way too quiet and way too cold. I was about to doze off for the fourth time when a student came to our table.

"Hello Jay." 

It was a girl's voice that I've heard somewhere before. Looking up, I realized that I recognized her. It was the very same girl from the science lab, who showed my cousin and I various experiments during the club and sports open house. She was smiling at Jayrei, and when I looked up at her, she turned her attention to me.

"Ah I've seen you before. But I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Oh! Erm... I'm (F/N). Really sorry about that time, my cousin's just they way he is..."

"It's alright. What a sweet name you have." She giggled as she said.  
**"I'm Lilith. Lilith Alexandria."** She reached out her hand and shook mine. "Pleased to meet you."

"What are you doing here?" Jayrei interrupted our introduction, and I could sense a little annoyance from his tone. But Lilith doesn't seem to pay any attention to that, and only smiled at his question.

"Why I'm here to study. Is there any wrong in doing that?" While replying, Lilith proceeded to retrieve her books from her bag and placed them on the table, continuing to sit down.

"Just remember we're here to study." It was a rather stern voice coming from Jayrei. What's up with him anyways? I've never seen him this serious before, and compared to how frivolous he always seemed, his current demeanor was a huge contrast to how he usually was.

"Of course, of course." With that, the room went silent again. 

Throughout my entire time in the Library, I was glancing back and forth between my book and the girl in front of me called Lilith. Occasionally, I could see her gazing at Jayrei, her eyes fixated onto him with almost a passionate look, before she'd notice me watching her and turn her attention to me. As I glanced back at her again, she is now staring at me, and I could've sworn she was almost glaring at me, which made me a little worried.

"I'm going to the loo. Be right back." Jayrei left me with Lilith after saying that, and I reverted to an awkward state with that girl sitting directly opposite of me. All I could do now was pray that she wouldn't start conversing with me. Of course god seems to hate me to shatter what I've just prayed for when she called my name.

"Eh y-yeah?" I startled a little bit, struggling to find my voice.

**"What's your relationship with Jay?"**

_Why is she asking me that?! And who is she to Jayrei anyways?_

"Well I um... Just met him a few weeks back... So I'm just a friend of his..." The sudden question shot at me made me struggle to piece my sentence together. 

"I see..." Lilith retreated her penetrating gaze at me and I felt a little more comfortable. 

"Why...Do you ask?"

Lilith smiled at that before replying, which made me worry a little. 

"I guess you could say I was curious. But of course... That is just a mere excuse."

Lilith got up from her seat and leaned in closer to me, causing me to back away slowly. She was still smiling at me, but there was a tinge of intimidation behind it.

"You see... Jayrei is a precious friend of mine, and I am rather **protective** of him. For I fear he'd stray away from his right path by meeting all those sorts of people..."

"Wh-what sort of people..?"

"Oh yknow. All those girls... Fluttering about him, acting as if he is their boyfriends..." 

"...You like Jayrei..?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if I've just digged my own grave. There was a slight pause, and Lilith changed her expression from hearing that. There was melancholy written all over it, and she backed away slowly.

"I'm not too sure. That was all in the past now... And it may be all in my part..."

I couldn't say that I understood her, but she seems rather sad about what was said, her tone a tad softer and more apologetic. Now I feel guilty for what I've said.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm not one of those girls. Jayrei is just a friend to me." Lilith looked up to me after my reassurance, and there was a small smile again on her face.

"Thank you, (F/N), and I'm sorry for interrogating you like that."

Jayrei came back not long after, and the first thing he did was look at Lilith with some sort of suspicion in his eyes.

"Did she do anything to you?"

"No?" Why is Jayrei asking me such a question?

"Relax Jay. I didn't do anything to her. And she sure is a good friend." 

Jayrei ignored Lilith, and our studying session went on for another 2 hours before Jayrei decided to throw in the towel. 

" You wanna leave now?"

"Erm you can go on first. I have this one last chapter to complete."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

Lilith got up from her seat as well and was already packing up and getting ready to leave as well. Before Jayrei could leave, she stopped him.

"Wait for me." She said as if whispering and Jayrei didn't response to that, only standing at where he was, looking rather annoyed and soon, they left the library together. Whatever that happened today, is something that makes me doubtful of Jayrei. Maybe he isn't what he seems at all. He sure as hell isn't being himself today. Or was that his true self? I have no idea. A little while after they left, I've completed my assignment, and left the library.

As I was on my way through the isolated corridor which I always took to go back to the dorms, I heard something, which had me suspicious. Slowly and quietly, I trailed the source of the sound and peek around the corner.

The two of them whom I just saw earlier at the library, one of them which I considered my friend. Lilith had Jayrei backed against the wall, and she was pressing her lips against Jayrei's aggressively, one of her arm holding Jayrei against the wall and the other... Groping and feeling Jayrei all over, even touching his crotch. Jayrei on the other hand was trying to push her away... But it seems to no avail. After they broke away, the both of them were panting heavily, and under heavy breaths, I could hear Jayrei mutter a "stop this" but Lilith ignored him, and continued on. I've already left by then, and I could feel my cheeks burning.


	9. White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Jayrei's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year ago, I enrolled into Elbaf Rich University.
> 
>  
> 
> Jayrei

The red rose in the exquisite vase stood out among the other plants and flowers around it. Not because of how bright the colour was, but how protected it was compared to the others. The rose was something I related to often back when I was a child. The other was a window at the far side of my room which I was able to see a garden with a playground from. Every morning, there would be a group of kids brought by their parents playing at the playground, and sometimes their adventure expanded beyond the playground to the garden. Occasionally, some of them would get injured from falling down, but they would just laugh it off. They were always having so much fun, and at times, I would imagine myself playing with them.

But I could never join them. Not that I don't want to, but I can't. The wall that separates me and the other kids was where I lived. Right at the end of the town where I resided, I lived at the mansion at the top of the hill. People who resided there were mainly the several house servants that my parents had hired to cater to me, and besides that, no one else ever goes there.

Slowly, day by day, the rose started to wilt, dropping a petal each day, until there was nothing left but the stalk filled with thorns. Then, it would be replaced with another rose. It was replaced by the maids of course, since my parents never really come home most of the time; only for a few days before leaving for some other country again, their business always abroad. I would watch the rose wilt again, and subsequently it became a cycle that I can't help but notice.

As years go by, the children that goes to the playground gets lesser...until there wasn't anyone there left. Thus, my attention turned from the window to the books which I frequently indulged myself in. It allowed my mind to travel to various places. I made some friends in school, but I never did had the chance to hangout with them, for I was chauffeured from and to school everyday, be it rain or shine. My friends eventually became distant from me. They had various questions for me, but I chose not to answer them, and kept it all to myself. I became reserved, and often observed people from afar, their actions and all.

As I grew older, I became more aware of things, and people became very easy to read and perceive. I came to realise that the house servants that I once considered "family" were just masking their demeanor in my presence; not a single one of them genuinely cared for me, they were only pretending to do so because I was their employer's son. Their one and only child. Nevertheless, I still continued to treat them as family and friends, the roses in the vase still continously being replaced.

Life started to change however, when I recieved a letter of enrolment to Elbaf Rich University. It took me awhile to realise that I was chosen to enrol into the university not because of any specialisation I had, but rather because I was born with a silver spoon with my mouth, and my parents were constantly feeding them, much to my disgust. I was even offered the prestigious dorms which were literally just bungalows located near a beach from within the campus. Still, I chose to accept it, for there wasn't much choice I was given, and I heard it was quite a prestigious university. But then came the problem. I didn't had any particular area of interest or strength, but it was a must for all students to have a course.

The first course I jumped into was engineering, which bored the hell out of me. Two days later, I was transferred to digital forensics, which lasted a little longer. The next course was politics, which lasted almost the same as before, in which I got into applied sciences later. At the time, I was still lost as to what I wanted to do in my future, but it was also the same time I met her.

I was at some isolated garden in the school which I frequent for some time now. There were mostly nobody around here, and there was even a pond which makes it all the more beautiful. There was also a bouquet of white roses which I find quite intriguing. Almost everyday after lessons, I'd go there just to gaze at it.

"They're beautiful isn't it?" A soothing voice interrupted me from the serenity, and I turned around to see who it was.

Her blonde pink hair flowed with the wind, and so did her white dress, which made her all the more delicate to see. She had bright cyan eyes which reflected the sunlight.

"You are..." I tried to refresh my memory for her name during lessons, but my mind was a blank.

" **Lilith Alexandria. Your classmate in applied sciences.** But just call me Lilith."

"Ah."

She came and sat down next to me on the patch of grass, her cyan eyes fixated at the white roses which I was gazing at.

"Why are they white?"

Lilith strolled towards the bouquet as she explained, "Well, white roses stands for innocence and purity, and even new beginnings. They are used in special occasions like marriages."

"Oh... I meant how they are white in color."

Lilith tapped the roses gently as she explained. "The different chromosomes of various plants are combined together and put into these roses, giving it a white colour. **Its amazing isn't it?** "

"They sure are. I've seldom seen white roses out in the open before."

"So you're Jayrei right?" She turned to me as she asked, her eyes gazing into mine which made my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah that's me alright."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Hmm? What about me?"

"You're the one who's notorious for jumping in and out courses." She replied mockingly.

I chuckled at that. It's true, but I hadn't heard of me becoming famous because of that.

"I don't have a particular interest on anything. I don't know where to go, or what to choose." I sighed as I turned my attention to the the nearby pond, the evening sun reflecting on the water's surface. It was beautiful. Lilith held my hands in her's suddenly, her eyes still on me.

" **Don't give up, no matter what!** You may not know now, and it might take a long time... but eventually you'll find the interest in your heart. **I believe in you!** "

This girl... she just met me right? How does she believe so much in me? I've never met anyone like this before...

Still, I didn't want to put down Lilith's encouragement and I wished it to be true.

"I won't. I promise you." I said as I held her hands tightly, looking directly into her bright cyan eyes. With my firm reply, she gave me a warm smile.

The two of us fell for each other in time, and it wasn't a surprise to neither of us. We dated, and easily became quite a popular couple in our class with various nicknames given to us. I didn't mind it, and Lilith had much fun from it. Another thing that Lilith sparked in me was my interest in psychology. Because of her incomprehensible personality, she made me want to understand more about the state of mind. I decided on transferring to the psychology studies, but that would also mean leaving Lilith.

I talked to Lilith about it, whether she wanted me to leave her for another course, and sure enough, she encouraged me for to pursue my passion, saying that I need not worry about her, and that we were in the same campus anyways. I was reluctant at first, but after her constant persuasion and reassurance, I left Applied Sciences, and moved on to Psychology Studies.

I knew I found my interest when I found Psychology to be so intresting and entertaining. I could understand the topics easily and aced in it, which also urged me to learn more. I still continued to spend time with Lilith, but subsequently, it became lesser and lesser, our relationship becoming distant.

It was still a normal day for me until I recieved a call. It was one of my relatives.

There was an accident. The plane was struck by a bolt of lightning when it was passing through a storm.

My parents were on it.

**There wasn't any survivors.**

I fell into an abyss ever since then, hearing those words, I felt as if a piece of me was completely gone, ripped right out of my body. I didn't cry however. There wasn't any tears. It was hollow, empty. **Nothing at all.**

Their passing meant that their inheritance were passed on to me. All that wealth, status and everything they'd worked so hard for, it meant nothing. I returned home for a week for their funeral, and back at the mansion, it was so gloomy. The house servants had faces of grief and despair, but are they just acting? I couldn't tell anymore. There's nothing in my mind.

**Nothing at all.**

I relieved the house servants of their duties eventually, declaring that they did not need to serve anymore, for there was nobody elss to serve for. A handful of them were protesting and bawling their eyes out, begging for me to let them stay, but I didn't gave them option. Instead, I promised them money every month, even after they'd left. As such, the house was now empty, the rose no longer replaced, and now it was just nothing more than an empty vase.

**Nothing at all.**

I returned to school a week later, for solitude was driving me crazy, and the only thing that I had left was my passion. I continued to study and interact with people... except for Lilith. I haven't seen her for a long time and neither did she see me. Or rather... I was deliberately trying to avoid her. I'd be a jerk in someone else's eyes for doing that, but I just can't bring myself to see her. She was the only one like family to me... and seeing her again might bring me grief that I had took a long time to overcome. Life went on normally for me until a month later.

I was at the cafeteria when I met her again. She was still putting on her usual smile and she came to me, asking how I was doing. We didn't have much of a conversation, and I left right after finishing my meal, claiming that I had assignments to complete much to my disappointment. I thought she still remained as normal, or maybe she'd forgotten me, but I was _dead wrong._

Ever since seeing her on that day, she came to me everyday, whether she had a reason or not, much to my confusion and slight annoyance. She'd also become much more clingy, following me wherever I go. She followed me back to my dorm one late night, and all of a sudden, she started getting on her knees, begging and pleading me not to leave her, which had me utterly confused. I picked her up, and calmed her down before sending her off, after much effort. From that day onwards, she has been constantly coming to me everyday and begging me not to leave her, and the best I could do was ignore it, which was my worst mistake.

Lilith began to change. Her begs and pleas became harassments, chiding and insulting me for leaving her, and sometimes even mocked me for it, saying things like I was helpless and cruel, playing with her feelings. But she also became increasingly aggressive, frequently forcing me to make out with her, seducing me and even begged and occasionally forced me to engage in sexual acts with her, touching and feeling all over my body, grinding herself against me, but I managed to escape from all of it. Lilith also became rather **possessive** of me, throwing insults at other girls who interacted with me, and she was very happy when they left. Lilith was no longer the same person I once knew, but someone I had to avoid most of the time. **She had made me built a wall between our relationship, and each time she tries to break it down, the bigger it gets.**

I passed the semester exams with flying colours at the end of the year, promoting to the second year, and of course, so did Lilith. It has been a hell of a year for me, and I have no idea how I am going to go through my second year, and I wondered if Lilith has changed.


	10. Rising Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a week after Tim's murder, and Berenice came to check on things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berenice came to give me an update on Tim's murder. 
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

"How the hell did that happened?!" 

"That's what I'm asking you." 

Berenice remained calm despite my reaction, and continued to sip the tea from her cup. She remained silent until I've regained my composure. I took several deep breaths before I could start to think normally again. "But why are you asking me of all people?"

Berenice never fazed from her demeanour, and continued in her cold and calm manner. 

"You are one of the few who has interacted with Tim just before he died. As such, you are one of the critical group of people that is involved with this case."

"Does that mean that you suspect me?"

"No it doesn't. But it's not impossible for you to be a potential suspect."

My heart started to pick up pace again from those words again. 

"But I swear... I don't know where the body had gone to. I don't even know where the morgue is!" I was trying my best not to let desperation creep into me.

"Very well, if that's what you claim. We're almost done here, but I have just one more question." Berenice leaned in closer as her tone became more serious.

"Do you know anyone else who could've removed Tim's body?"

It took awhile, but eventually I managed to shake my head in response. Her demeanour can be so frightening sometimes. I thought about the possible suspects in small list of friends and acquaintances. 

First on the list was Cole Lachlan. There was no way he's the culprit. Next would be that cousin of mine, Rian Finnes. As annoying as he is, there's no way he'd go that far to murder someone. So there's the second person off the list. Coming up next would be Lilith Alexandria. I've seen her doing... some things to Jayrei, but it's far off for her to be a murderer. Speaking of Jayrei, he's the last person I'd expect to commit murder. The last person on the list would be... Hazel Listyne. As much as how wonderful she is, Hazel has been acting _really strange_ lately, and her actions really put me on edge sometimes. But to suspect any of my friends... I don't have it in me to do that. 

"...No. I don't know of anybody that can possibly do that. Maybe it's someone who really hates him?"

Berenice kept quiet for awhile, and studied my face, as if some sort of lie detector, before she spoke again. 

"I have considered that possibility. But my investigations have showed that he was fairly popular, and had little enemies."

Berenice glanced at her watch and briefly stood up. 

"I shall be going now. Should there be any reports or happening, I will let you know."

"Um alright. Thanks."

Just like that, she left without any further comments. I watched as she left, not bothering to look back. Unlike Hazel or Jayrei, her figure was that of determination; determined to uncover the murderer of Tim. 

I sat at the cafe for a little while longer, still trying to process what happened in the last few weeks... and trying to finish my tea. A lot has happened since school started, and there have been more happenings than I ever did in all my life of education. As I thought about what has been happening the past few weeks, I felt **a pair of eyes on me.** Quickly, I scanned my surroundings, but there wasn't anybody watching me. Everyone was caught up with their own matters. I might be starting to lose it. 

I finished my cup of tea and left in a hurry, even though I still felt the pair of eyes on me. 

I was glancing nervously around when I bumped into someone, almost giving me a heart attack. 

"The fuck, watch where you-"

I recognize the voice of that foul-mouth anywhere. 

"Oh heya! It's (F/N)!"

_Great. Just great._

"Hey."

The last thing I want to do right now is to entertain him. 

"How you've been? Still trying not to faint?"

"Just shut up."

He let out a small chuckle and started following me. 

"Don't you have classes?"

"I should be asking you that question. Freshmen's schedules isn't as tight as the seniors."

"Well that's true..."

"Although technically speaking, _you are_ a freshman too. Well, sucks for you."

All I could do was sigh. Is he done mocking me? 

"Anyways you free till evening? There's some place I wanna go."

"Just go by yourself."

"I don't wanna look like a loner!"

**"But you are a loner!"**

I can't believe what I just blurted out. _Nice one though,_ (F/N). 

"Thanks (F/N). Geez. Anyways are you free or not?"

"Yes I am. But I have to attend club later."

"Oh right. The **_Social Interaction Club._** Great choice. It'd do you good to finally be a human, you know?"

I can't be bothered to reply to his comments, and that was how it went for the rest of the day in a new mall that just opened up. He was out to get new gadgets for his technological collection apparently, making him look like a kid who've just been in the toy shop for the first time, and here I am, accompanying him on his journey. As much as I hate to admit, it was good to have Rian with me, for I felt more comfortable, and didn't felt any pair of eyes on me anymore. 

Soon, I began to discuss various things with Rian as well, about family, and the missing body of Tim, but he gave me various nonsense like how he became resurrected from the dead, or how his conspiracy of Tim being a robot. Rian even formulated his own plan of how his murder would be and how he would hide the body away, but they were all just illogical nonsense. Yeah there was **no way** Rian is the murderer.

Eventually the hours flew by, and we were back at school again, and I was getting ready to go for my club. Just as we were about to part ways, I called him out all of a sudden. 

"Huh? What's up? Haven't had enough of me?"

"It's not that..." As I muttered, I pulled him closer, and as serious as I could, I whispered to him. 

**"Throughout our journey, have you seen anybody watching us?"** I needed to confirm it.

Rian paused for a moment, before nodding his head furiously. My heartbeat started rising. 

"Who was it?"

I was starting to hyperventilate. 

Rian came close to my ear and whispered. 

"A _really_ hot guy."

I felt may face rushing with blood. 

_"Are you serious?!"_

That's when Rian started laughing out loud, and I gave him a hard slap on his shoulder. 

"I'm being serious!"

It was no use. His laugh continued on, and oh how I wanted to knock him out. It was nearly a minute before he could regain his speech. 

"Relax man. No one's watching us. Even if they were, they would be watching me."

I rolled my eyes, and finally left him, leaving for the club. 

"See ya!" Was the last thing I heard from him, before I attended the Social Interaction Club. 

It wasn't my first time there already, but I was the last one there at the Social Interaction Club meet, and as embarrassed I was, Cole and the other members managed to calm me down and eased me into the club. The club had a total of nine members, including me, and they were all really friendly and easy to converse with. Today was more relaxed, and we only shared our opinions and experiences in contributing to the society, and slowly, I am starting to get along well with the other members.

By the time the meet came to an end, it was already night time. We went our separate ways, and I began walking back to the dorm on my own. 

As I was walking, I came to realise how dark and quiet the campus was. While it may be noisy and bustling with activities during the day, it can become eerily quiet in the night. With scary thoughts coming to my mind, I picked up my pace back to the dorm. As I walked, **I heard it.**

The sound of footstep. 

Footsteps that **wasn't mine.**

Just to confirm, I stopped short. 

The footstep only stopped a few seconds later I stopped. **Those footsteps were not mine.**

I held my breath and turned around. 

Not a single person in sight. 

I walked even faster this time, not bothering to turn behind. 

A few seconds later, I heard it again. 

The footsteps. But this time it was **different.**

**They were coming from around the corner.**

I continued walking, and all of a sudden, **a figure jumped on me** from around the corner. 

He was a really old man, and he was wearing the janitor's uniform of the university. **And he's pinning me down.**

"What?! Who are you? Why?"

 **"Shut the fuck up!"** I felt a harsh sting as he **slapped** his hand across my face while saying those words. His sudden assault on me left me stunned, as my mind tried to clear my thoughts on what just happened. As my senses came to me, I felt the old man **tugging** at my clothes, and from that, I realized what he was **going to do** , and what situation I was in. Panic surged into me, and I started yelling with all that I have. Not knowing where I had the sudden surge of energy from I pushed the old man off me with all that I had.

And I ran back to the dorm, never looking back.

Back at the dormitory, I constantly glanced at my surroundings, and every single person that I came across has became a threat to me. I can't shake off what happened earlier, and that night, I spent the longest time in the shower, my mind just replaying that scene again and again, like it's some movie, as much as I hate to think about it, I can't forget it. **I couldn't sleep that night.**

It took me a long time to get myself out of bed the following morning, and anxiety was all over me as I stepped out of my room, checking the surroundings back and forth. For the first time, I **dreaded** going to classes. Not because of the class, but because of my journey there. 

It was at the lobby that I met a familiar someone. Jayrei was with his couple of friends, chatting. I don't know what came over me, but I approached him in a sudden and tapped him gently on the shoulder. 

"Hey, (F/N). Good to see you again."

"Would you mind walking me to my class?"

My mind was in a frenzy. _Did I seriously just asked him that?!_ I'm not even his girlfriend or anything. But I could only hold my breath with those words out.

It took awhile for him to response, but he simply accepted it with a smile. I couldn't be more thankful for it. Jayrei trade farewells with his friends, and I heard some remarks from them like "cheek bastard" or "playboy", but he only laughed it off.


	11. Dream Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With what happened last night, you dare not wander about the campus alone, and at the dormitory lobby, you met Jayrei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night... Something happened and I don't want to remember. I'm afraid to go out alone. I don't want to go to class. I'm scared. 
> 
> I'm scared. 
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

"Listen to me. **This is a serious matter.** Report this to the administrative, **ASAP.** "

Jayrei's voice was stern, unlike his usual laid-back self.

"What that man was about to do to you is a crime. You can't just let him get way with this."

While listening to him, we reached our destination, without even noticing.

"Well then here we are. Take-"

 **I wrapped my arms around him before he could finish his sentence.** Or rather **I don't want him to.** **I don't want to be alone.** Not after what happened. The events that happened in this school has taken a toll on me. Prestigious university? Why do I feel as if it's my **nightmare here...**

Jayrei was taller than me, so my face was planted in his chest in my embrace. I inhaled the smell of the fabric in my face. His sweater was soft and comfy, and amusingly, it smells like **cinnamon...** With a tinge of cigarette. _Does Jayrei smoke?_ But I couldn't care about that now. Being around him is **extremely comforting...**

I felt a light pat on my head, followed by an arm wrapping around me. It made me realised that I was still hugging him, and that there might be people watching us. But he had also responded to my actions, which made my heart skipped a beat.

It took awhile before the both of us managed to pull back. I couldn't look him in the eyes, and he chuckled at that.

"Heheh... Your face is all red."

There was an awkward pause, and wherever I looked doesn't seem right.

"Well... You're going to be late for your class."

There was something else I really wanted to tell him. In fact there really was so much more I wanted to tell him.

"Don't worry, (F/N). I will come to you after class. **I'll be with you** , okay?"

It's like he read my mind. I guess really did underestimate him on his part of being in psychology.

"What about you? Don't you have classes too?"

Jayrei put on a smile placed his hands on my shoulders, reassuring me again.

**"It's not like it's my first time doing that."**

He gave me a wink.

"I'll be fine."

With that, I willingly went on ahead. Knowing that I won't be alone later on, I can proceed to classes with ease.

I couldn't pay any attention in class. All I could think about was what happened earlier and what happened last night. Everything else was white noise. There were times where Cole would talk to me, but I didn't really felt like talking to him. Nothing else seems to really matter to me right now. I knew I should be focusing in class but i can't help it. My mind just isn't in the mood. All I looked forward to was just for lessons to be over.

Lessons felt longer than usual, but it came to an end eventually. I hurriedly parted ways with Cole, and went ahead to meet with Jayrei. He was there, right where I expected him to be, beside the fountain in the School of Music.

Jayrei never left my side the entire day I was with him. We proceeded to the school's administrative office and lodged a report against the man that assaulted me yesterday. Apparently, it wasn't the first time such report has been filed. I had a hard time trying to provide details for the culprit, but Jayrei helped me throughout. Soon after, I had lunch with him, and he managed to keep me in comfort. It reminded me of how I first met him, but my opinion of him has really changed **drastically**. He might be weird sometimes, but he's kind, caring, and more importantly, **safe to be with**. For someone like him, I'm not surprised if he had his own group of _fan girls._

Which made me remember about the day he was with Lilith. I really wanted to ask him what that was all about...

"Now that we've filled our stomachs, what do you want to do?"

I didn't want to do anything. I just wanted to stay at my own dorm and not do anything. I just wanted to be at home safe.

"How about coming over to my dorm?"

His dorm? Isn't his dorm one of the prestigious dorms that is almost similar to resort houses?

"Is.. Is that really ok?"

"Of course. I mean there's no one else in there, and it would be better than being alone. Ah but... For a guy to invite a girl to his dorm... That really _sounds like something,_ huh?"

"What?! I want to go- I mean I'm... Okay... "

Jayrei chuckled again.

**"You can be really cute sometimes."**

Blood was rushing to my head. My face was burning like fire.

Without further delay, Jayrei brought me to the East side of the Campus, which is a huge contrast to what was at the West side of the campus. The path to the west side wasn't cemented, rather there was more grass and sand. Eventually, we reached a fence, and following it is a slope down to where the dorms are; they are exactly like those resort houses outside, and at the end of it, there is indeed a beach.

The people there were also different from the east; they were all fashionistas of some sort or well dressed, and some their hair colours were pretty vibrant as well. The atmosphere here doesn't feel like a school at all, and I felt as though I don't deserve to be here.

Jayrei also seems to be fairly popular here; there were people who exchanged greetings with him, some girls seemed to wink at him while others was teasing him for finally "returning home".

We made our way to Jayrei's dorm, and his is not too far from the beach. The inside of it was even more magnificent. The interior was extremely spacious; there was a huge gray rug at the centre of the living room, there was a couch that can fit at least five people on it, then there was luxurious looking armchair, followed by a really huge TV screen mounted on the wall. The kitchen itself was well designed as well, placed with an electric stove and oven, and a mega-sized refrigerator. The kitchen counter had a coffee machine as well. What stunned me most was that there was a **chandelier** hanging above in the living room, making the dorm much more exquisite.

There's a staircase that leads to the second floor in the dorm, and there we're two rooms for sleeping with their own bathrooms each, and in those bedrooms were queen sized beds with a huge wardrobe for plenty of clothes. There are also balconies in each of the rooms that allows you to see the view of the beach and the ocean. The bathroom was also classy by it's own. The whole dorm was so luxurious I can literally live here for the rest of my life with no qualms.

"How's it?"

"....Compared to where I'm staying, this is..."

Jayrei let out a small laugh.

"Well if you're wondering where the money in the university goes to... **Here is pretty much your answer.** "

"How did you even get to stay in these kind of dorms?"

"Well..."

Jayrei went off to provide me with some refreshments before we spend the rest of the day in his dorm, watching movies, playing card games or basically just chatting. I learned a lot more about him; that he came from a wealthy background, but he never had many friends. His parents were associates of some sort with Elbaf Rich, frequently funding the university, thus earning him a place in the school, which he seems to felt **contempt** of.

I also shared my life story with him, and all the time, he was listening attentively, even joking about how much my life felt more livelier than his. Jayrei also gave me several surprisingly deep advices in my life. He really seems to be **much more knowledgeable than I thought.**

**Throughout, it felt as though he was my very own therapist, and I was attending a therapy session, for I felt so much better after conversing with him.**

In the evening, we tried cooking omelettes and pancakes. Jayrei is certainly a much better cook than I am, and it ended so bad for me that Jayrei had to share his portion with me, but he ended up letting me have it anyways. I would apologize profusely, but he would just give me a reassuring smile.

We spent a little more time again, and before I knew it, it was already night time. I wanted to return back to dorm initially, but Jayrei offered me to stay over at his dorm to prevent the trouble of having to travel to the other end of the campus again, plus he had extra room. I didn't dared to accept it at first, but fatigue came over me eventually, and I made my choice of staying here for the night.

Jayrei borrowed me his shirt and a pair of his pants, and although it might be a little big in size, they are pretty comfortable to wear.

After shower, I immediately plopped myself onto the bed. It so spacious and comfortable, I can call asleep the moment I lie on it.

There was a knock on the door.

It was Jayrei, and he seems to have taken a bath as well; his hair seems to be a little wet from the shower.

"Just wanna say good night."

"Th-thank you, I mean good night."

Before he went back to his room, I asked him a question again.

"Did anyone else ever stayed at your dorm before?"

Jayrei gave a long pause, seemingly deep in thought before he answered.

"Yeah. **Lilith did.** "

"Oh. Ehm... I just want to say thank you... For everything today."

He gave me his **signature smile.**

"It's no problem."

"Then... Good night."

"Night."

I closed the door and went back to bed, my mind deep in thought. It might be awhile before I can go to sleep again.

**Does he have feelings for me? Or am I just...?**

* * *

 

**Jayrei's POV**

I closed the door behind me, and stood where I was, just staring at my room, thinking about what happened today.

 **I'm pretty sure (F/N) have feelings for me.** What she did today, her actions, her behavior... It seems as if she's **really comfortable being around me.**

What happened to her last night is really bad... It may have caused her to look for a source of security and comfort, and that source somehow became... **Me.**

I don't want her to take it the wrong way, but telling her might be hurting her feelings, and what she needs most now would be support...

_**After all, my feelings for Lilith still lingers in my mind.** _

I stepped out onto the balcony and gazed long into the night sky, the cold breeze blowing at me, as various thoughts came in my mind. The sound of the wave crashing onto the shore, it sounds so peaceful... Yet so lonely at the same time.

There was one thing that **worries me** somehow.

Throughout my time with (F/N) outside, I have a feeling that we **we're being watched.** If it was Lilith, she would've came to us and confronted me like what she did in the library, but that didn't happened.

As I scanned the surroundings of the beach once more, I swore I saw a **figure staring at me from afar** , before quickly walking off.

Lilith? It can't be.

**The hair was red.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You have new messages.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **[(F/N)? It's Berenice.]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[We need to meet.]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Another murder happened, and it involves you.]**


	12. The Shadow Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, you received a text from Berenice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent and entire day with Jayrei. I like being around him, honestly. 
> 
>  
> 
> (F/N)

I hurried to meet with Berenice at the forensics lab, Jayrei tagging along with me. My heartbeat increases as my anxiety returns to me, every step taking me closer to the lab, closer to my fear.

**It was another murder. That involves me.**

Jayrei has been trying his best to calm me down since morning, but it isn't working. He even offered to follow me to support me.

At the lab, Berenice was already there, and alone. There were several documents on the table.

"Please, have a seat."

I gulped and sat down in front of Berenice nervously, Jayrei sitting next to me.

"The victim is a staff member in the school. To be more specific, he was a **janitor** in the school."

**No way.**

"His body was found last night, in the bin of an alley way, near exit C of the campus."

Jayrei put his hands around my shoulders in an effort to calm me down.

"Edward Yakkison. 54 years old. He was gruesomely mutilated, and he was **dismembered.** "

I am going to vomit. My heart seems to be squeezing tight, and my stomach was in pain.

"Now, you've given a report about an assault on you from one of the janitors in school just yesterday... And the victim matches the janitor that you've filed a report against."

Berenice handed out a photo of the Janitor to me. I shuddered at the sight. I'm having flashbacks from what happened that night, and my heartbeat is rising again.

"Can I confirm that this is the man that assaulted you?"

All I could do was nod.

"You are the last person the victim had, in some way, interacted with before his death... And this happens to be the same for the case of Tim Louise."

Berenice had her cold stare at me, this time seems to suspicious of me.

"Would you care to explain?"

I shook my head vigorously. **This can't happening.**

"No...no...no...it's not me....it's not me.... I didn't do it..."

**I didn't do it.**

**I didn't murder anybody.**

"Don't you think this is _too much_ of a coincidence?" Berenice is much louder now, her voice provoking my thoughts.

"I didn't do it.... **It's not me!** "

**It's not me.**

**I didn't do it.**

**"She didn't kill him."**

Jayrei's voice was cold and stern. His expression was eerily serious.

"I was with (F/N) all this time, and she never left my side. She's _definitely_ not the murderer."

"Were you with her the night the victim assaulted her?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Then she could've return and killed him on the night she was assaulted!"

"Are you serious? Do you think _she'd go back_ to confront the janitor after what he did to her? Let alone killing him? I don't think that's how it works."

"How would you know that's not how it works?"

**"Because I know (F/N). She would never do such a thing."**

"Just because you know _doesn't mean that she won't do it._ "

"Then why would (F/N) need to lodge a report against the victim knowing that she already killed him? Wouldn't that be meaningless? To have herself _caught_ as the culprit?"

Jayrei's rebuttal seems to left Berenice stunned. Despite his laid-back and carefree self I'm so used to seeing, Jayrei is also analytical and intuitive. Berenice gave Jayrei and I a cold hard glare before pulling back, and she started tidying her documents.

"I have no evidence to argue against what you just said. So I'll leave it at that for now. But... " Berenice's voice became low and serious than ever, her eyes glaring into mine.

**"You're not off the hook yet."**

I simply nodded in fear.

"You may go now."

I stood up slowly and left the lab, my mind and heart still racing, and I felt nauseous from what I just had. Jayrei followed me still, and as we walked out of the lab, I still felt her eyes watching me and my every movement.

Jayrei accompanied me to the school of music, and while we we're on our way there, Jayrei was quieter than usual. I didn't know what to say either, thinking I might have done something wrong.

The trip was painfully longer than usual for some reason.

"...Well I shall be going now. Thank you Jayrei."

"Sure thing. Anytime."

He gave me a smile again, but it seemed rather weak for some reason, like it was _ **forced**_ or something. I turned around and was about to make my way to class when Jayrei called for me again. He ran to me as I turned around to face him once more.

He had a **worried look** on his face.

"Really strange things have been happening lately... And they seems to revolve around **you.** "

I looked down as he said that. He was right about that though. Whatever that has been happening, the murder cases... They all seemed to involve me.

"I don't mean to scare you... But there seems to be someone out there that is... **Trying to do something to you.** "

Someone out to get me? But who can that be? I've only been in the school for about nearly a month and I haven't made any enemies yet. So why will someone want to get me into trouble?

"I don't know what it is, but be careful... And take care."

Jayrei put both his hands on my shoulders again to reassure me.

**"If you ever need any help or you're in trouble, call me. I'll be there for you."**

And those were the last words I heard from Jayrei before I went off for class. Like yesterday, I tried my best to focus in class, but it was no use. There's just so much happening in my head that I couldn't pay attention. While practicing to play the piano, I made tons of mistakes, and even Adonis questioned if I was feeling well.

After class, I had Cole accompany me for lunch. Jayrei mentioned he was going to attend to some matter today, so he won't be free to accompany me for today.

"(F/N), are you okay?"

Cole's sudden question woke my mind back from the tangled thoughts I had.

"Uh..yeah.. I'm okay. Why?"

"You seem a little out if it lately. Something on?"

"Oh... Nothing much. Just not feeling too well lately. But I'm fine. I'll manage."

I don't want anybody else to be involved with my problems, or worse... End up **killed** from my interaction with them.

"Well you can let me know if you have any problems, since I'm in your class _and_ club after all."

"Thank you, Cole."

It's not too often that I get genuine concern from my classmates, and I really appreciated Cole's concern. But I want to be alone right now. Once I was done with lunch, I briefly departed with Cole.

I came to the garden where I met Hazel on the first day of school, and sat at a bench. It was so **peaceful.** I watched the lake and thought about what happened to me. Occasionally, the lake would form ripples from a drop of the leaf of the trees, or the cool wind that blew it. It was so beautiful, and so mesmerizing. For the rest of the day, I sat at the same bench and stared at the scenery until the sun set, before making my way back to the dorm.

I don't know what it is, but even just doing nothing the entire day even wore me out. I guess it's been _some nights_ since I've gotten a proper sleep.

I opened the door to my room. It's been a day since I stepped in here. It suddenly felt smaller compared to where I was yesterday at Jayrei's.

I went to close the door behind me.

**But I couldn't.**

There was a sudden strong force pushing against me from the other side of the door, stopping me from closing the door to my room.

I noticed the **long red hair** from the other side, and slowly opened the door.

"Long time no see, (F/N)!"

"Ah! H-hello Hazel!"

Hazel's sudden appearance gave me a small shock. She has the tendency to **appear out of nowhere** , making me unprepared for her appearance.

I let Hazel into my room, but she was the one who ended up closing my door and locking it. There was nothing much I could do except for her to have a seat, since she literally **invited herself** into my room. I brought her a glass of water and sat right opposite her, my eyes met hers. **It reminded me of what she did back at the infirmary.**

"So how have you been, (F/N)?"

"I'm okay I guess. Quite tired lately from the work given, but I'll manage."

I didn't want to tell her about what happened. I don't want her to be worried about me.

Hazel's eyebrow twitched a little from what I said.

"So how have you been with your friends lately?"

"Well nothing much. I'm getting along pretty well and close with them."

**"Who's 'them'?"**

Hazel's tone was serious and pushy. **There's something wrong.**

"Uh well... Just a couple of friends from my class... Nothing much... "

I saw Hazel's eye **twitched** at every word I said.

"But anyways... What brought you here?"

There was a long pause before Hazel replied to me. Her voice monotonous. Her eyes are now lifeless and lackluster, and they we're staring right into mine, as if **staring into my soul.**

"I just came to see a friend and thought I would swing by. Nothing much."

"Oh... I see... "

"I didn't get the chance to see you... Since you were with Jayrei all the time yesterday."

"...Well I... "

**What?**

"...wait... **How did you know I was with Jayrei yesterday?** "

**"Even after I told you time and again not to be with him, but you wouldn't listen to me..."**

Hazel's grip on the glass I gave her tightened so much that it was shaking, and her knuckles we're turning white. Her head was twitching, and her the pupils of her eyes we're **fidgeting like crazy** ; there was nothing in there but a **tangled mess.**

I started to back away slowly with my quivering legs, but Hazel stood up slowly and started **treading**  in my direction.

"..H-Hazel... How d-did you know that?!" I could hardly find my own voice. **This isn't the Hazel I know.**

**"After I went through the trouble to save you from that night, to keep you way from those men, BUT YOU JUST KEEP LEAVING ME!"**

My legs stopped short, and I heard the sound of my heart race, my head felt as though it was swung by a bat. Then it dawned on me.

Tim's death.

The Janitor's death.

The footsteps.

The feeling of being watched.

 

**I T  W A S  H A Z E L  L I S T Y N E.**

 

**I've just invited danger into my room.**

Hazel has her eyes fixated on me, her breathing was hard, and her head still twitching. She was blocking my _only way_ out of my room.

It was about five seconds.

**I bolted for the door.**

Her hands wrapped around my body and **pinned me down** onto the floor just inches away from the door.

A **sharp pain** on the right side of my neck before I saw a **syringe** in Hazel's hand.

She leaned close to my ear and whispered.

_**"I have you now."** _

Everything else was a blur.

Then, pitch black.


	13. Blood Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While you became involved with another murder case, Hazel came and abducted you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**   
>  **SHE IS MINE**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. The room was so dim I could barely see what's in front of me. My head felt as though I was spun around for hours and hours, my body aching from the coldness. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I realized I was facing the ceiling. I still felt the small pain that was on the right side of my neck.

_...What happened again?_

I retraced my memories from my current predicament. Then the horrors came back to me, like a fast flying ball hitting right at me.

I hoped this was some sort of nightmare, but of course the moment I wished for that, reality hit me hard the moment I tried to move. My wrists were bound down by some sort of force. I was **tied down** on the sides of a bed with some leather straps. I tried to sit up, only to realize my neck was **chained** to the headrest of the bed, with metal chains. The worse part hit me when I found myself **wearing only my lingerie** , the rest of my clothes nowhere to be found.

Fear and panic surged into me and infected my mind like a virus. It was getting harder to breathe.

A silhouette moved towards me and revealed to be my captor, whom I knew and **feared.** She strolled to the side of the bed where there was a chair and bedside table, and she gazed at me almost **lovingly** before she sat down, her eyes never once leaving me.

The sight of her made me broke out in cold sweat.

"H-hazel... Where a-am I? W-why are-"

The red-head wrapped her warm hands around both my cheeks and cooed me, as if she was comforting a baby.

**"Shh... It's okay... It's okay. You're safe now. I won't hurt you."**

Her voice was so gentle and tender, it's as if a little louder would shatter me into a million pieces. While saying that, she began caressing my face gently, and running her fingers through my locks of hair slowly and softly, even smelling them occasionally. It should've felt comfortable and set my heart pounding, but in the environment I am currently, I felt fear and discomfort from what Hazel was doing.

"Hazel... Where are we?"

I managed to stutter this time, but the crack in my voice showed otherwise of my courage.

**"Why you're in my dorm, my love."** Hazel calmly replied with a smile, her hands still on me.

I'm in Hazel's dorm? She mentioned that she stays at the west side of the dorm, but having been to Jayrei's dorm, where I am right now is really dark, the room is rather small and there doesn't seem to be any windows in the room. As I scanned the surroundings, I was petrified by what was on the walls: several photos and pictures of me, including drawings, paintings and even real photos of me, that I have no idea how Hazel got her hands on.

It felt as though this room was made to **worship me** , which made me shudder at the thought.

"Why am I here? A-and why is there so many pictures of me?"

Hazel let out a small sigh, but she was still smiling, and she right hand was stroking my head gently now.

**"That's because I love you, (F/N). I love you so very much."**

_What?_ D-did Hazel just said she _l-loved me?!_

I felt blood rushing into my head, making my face burning hot. I'm sure my face is bright red now.

"Heheh... Your face is turning red, (F/N)." Hazel giggled at the sight of my embarrassment, which made my face feel even hotter. It took awhile before I could speak again.

"Hazel... I appreciate your love for me but..."

I swallowed from nervousness before I could continue.

**"I'm not sure if I have feelings for you."**

Hazel froze at what I said. Her smile **disappeared in a flash** , and her eyes started to turn **dull.**

"(F/N)... **You don't love me?** "

There was mixture of **grief** and **anger** in her voice.

"I... Well... "

Before I could finish my sentence, Hazel moved on top of me on the bed, straddling on my lap, and before I knew it, she gave me a gentle kiss on my lips and held her forehead against mine. It was then that I realized she was only wearing a white collar shirt and **black panties**. My heart was about to **burst** out of my chest.

"It's okay. You will love me. **I will make you love me.** "

Hazel crashed her lips onto mine, devouring my lips entirely, forcing her tongue into my mouth as I struggled to resist. Within seconds, she dominated my mouth entirely, her tongue feeling every corner of my mouth, before breaking away to catch our breaths.

I regained my strength, and started yelling back at Hazel.

"What the hell Hazel! Stop this or else-"

Hazel silenced me with her mouth once more, before slowly planting kisses and hickeys down to my neck. While she did so, her hands also started working on unhooking my bra. Within seconds, she discarded my bra to the side, and her kisses started moving her way down to my breasts.

**"You're even more beautiful than I imagined... "**

Hazel gazed at my body intensely and **licked** her lips. She returned to attacking my body before I could say anything, her hands fondling with breasts now, twisting and turning my nipples.

I can no longer speak at this point, every fiber of my body trying to resist the **sensations** that was occurring in my body. I bit down hard on my lips in order to suppress any sounds, in fear that Hazel knows that I am experiencing pleasure from her assault.

"Why are you keeping so quiet, (F/N)? It's alright. **I want to hear your voice.** "

She must've seen through my expression.

Hazel started using her mouth now, licking and sucking one of my breasts, while her hands were working on the other one. **The pleasure is starting to build up on me.**

**"I... I hate you... I hate you... so much"**

It was as if those words from my mouth were meant for me than her. I hated how my body **betrayed** my thoughts, despite the predicament I was in.

"Nngh!"

Hazel bit down hard on one of my nipple all of a sudden, as if out of anger from what I said, and I barely managed to stifle a moan.

Without a word, Hazel slowly made her way down my chest and waist... and stopped short at my pelvic area. My worries and anxiety kicked in as I knew what she was going to do to me.

"...Please... Don't do this... Hazel... I'm sorry... I love you... Don't do this to me..."

Desperation had me begging for her to stop now, and I was holding back my tears, hoping whatever I said would at least stop her.

Hazel lifted her head and looked me in the eye, her red eyes **glowing** intensely in the dim room. Her hands started caressing my right thigh like she was stroking a cat. Have I finally stopped her? Did my words he through to her?

**"It's okay my love... I won't hurt you. I'll be with you... I'll make you feel good. _I will make you love me._ "**

Whatever hope that I clung onto **shattered into dust.**

Hazel **yanked** down my panties and tossed them to the side, and I closed my legs together to hide them as much as I could, but Hazel's overwhelming strength spread my legs apart, my efforts all in vain.

I was bearing all to her, my entire naked body seized by her eyes as she stared all over my body hungrily like a **predator.** The cold air was starting to get to me from not wearing anything.

Hazel let out a giggle, before it became a laughter of **insanity** , as she looked upon me, her smile so **sinister**.

"Finally... You've no idea how long I've **waited** for this, how long I've **_fantasized_** about this... **HOW LONG I'VE WANTED YOU TO BE MINE.** "

Hazel swooped down to my genitalia area and **devoured** it with her mouth. Her tongue made contact all over it, as if searching for something, before her tongue pushed all the way into me, even nibbling at me sometimes, like she was **playing** with me.

Nobody has ever touched me there before, and the sudden foreign intrusion sent waves throughout my body, the sensation threatening to overwhelm me.

Hazel sat up, and started using her hands, her fingers circling around my clit in a clockwise manner, pinching it occasionally which caused my legs to tremble, and it gets faster every round. She was staring at my face while doing so, and had a sadistic smile on her face. I turned away from her, only to have her forcing my head back to face her.

"I want to see your cute face, (F/N). **I want to savor your expressions as I _fuck you..._** "

Her voice was so _alluring_ , but yet so **frightening**.

"Gaah!"

Hazel slid a finger in me without warning, sending a shock throughout my body from my core. Her fingers explored the inside of me, until she hit a particular spot of me which sent jolts so strong that it caused me to arch my back every time she made contact with it. Hazel slid her fingers in and out of me so painfully slow, it actually made me grind her fingers uncontrollably.

It felt so wrong, but yet so **good.**

Just in a while, she slid a second finger inside of me, and her and movements became faster. Something was building up inside of me as her pace got faster, and it was **begging** to be released. My grunts turned into moans, which became louder and louder. Whatever I resolve that I had not to surrender myself to the pleasure were crumbling bit by bit, and I no longer care if she was violating me. All I wanted was to release the tension that has been building inside of me.

Hazel pumped her fingers in me at a high speed now, her eyes still on me. I was so close to release now... _Just a little more..._

**Then it stopped.**

Her fingers were no longer in me or touching me, but my core were still burning hot and itching, my hips humping the air in frustration, aching for touch, for contact, **for anything.**

Hazel licked her two fingers that were in me thoroughly.

"This is the taste I've been _**craving**_ for... **You taste so sweet, (F/N)...** "

Hazel started undressing herself, one button at a time, until there were none left, in which she tossed her top to the side, followed by her black panties which she slid down her **seductive legs** , slowly and teasingly.

Hazel's body is a **work of art** itself. Every part of her body was well toned and shaped, and although we might be of the same gender, I was getting **aroused** by the sight her body. Hazel unbound one of my hands, and while I struggled to try and break free and escape, Hazel's strength was overwhelming and had a firm grip on me. She came close to me, our naked bodies now pressed against each other.

**"Don't try to escape, (F/N). We still have a ways to go for our long awaited _love-making._ "** Hazel whispered, and licked my ear.

Still holding onto my hand, she held it and ran my hands across her body, making me feel every inch of it. She made me fondle with her well-grown breasts, and slowly rubbed my hands down her body... To the entrance of her core. She raised my index and middle fingers and ran circles around her clit, before **plunging** them inside her.

Hazel was warm and wet on the inside. Slowly, she made my fingers slide in and out of her, her hips grinding against them as well.

"Haah... Look at what you do to me, (F/N). Look how **wet** you made me. Aaah... You're a drug to me, (F/N). Your face, your body, your smell, your touch... **You belong to me, and ONLY ME.** "

As she cried out, she made my fingers pumped her faster, and her hips grind against them uncontrollably. Using her other hand, she slid her fingers inside me again and matched the speed my fingers were going, the pleasure building within me again.

Before I could reach my climax, Hazel pulled her fingers out again, using them to force my mouth to open wider. She positioned her genitals right at my mouth and released her fluids into me from her climax, forcing me to taste and swallow the **bittersweet** liquid.

"How do I taste, (F/N)? _**I saved all that up for you.**_ Make sure to swallow it all."

My arousal was starting to get to me. My thoughts **running rampant** , only wanting to release.

"Oh but... You haven't got to cum, have you, (F/N)?" Hazel teased as her fingers hovered about my soaking wet entrance. **"Do you want to cum?"**

"I..."

"Hmm? What did you say?"

_"I want it... "_

"what is it that you want, my love?"

" _I want to... cum. **I want to cum...**_ "

I couldn't think straight. My desire has clouded my thoughts, and I no longer had the strength to resist. I wanted it. _**Needed it.**_

Hazel gave me a kiss on the lips.

She left the bed briefly, and later returned with something in her hand, which made me worry. It was a **ridiculously large** dildo, and there was no way something of that size was going to fit me.

"Have you ever used this before? Don't worry, this will make you feel **amazing.** "

Slowly, Hazel inserted one end of the massive object inside her, before moving towards me. She rubbed the tip of it against my entrance, before thrusting the entire member into me.

I shrieked in terror as a sharp pain tore through me, and I swore I heard a **ripping sound** when she penetrated me with the dildo. My eyes were on the verge of tears as I saw **blood** dripping down my thighs. **Hazel has taken my virginity.**

Hazel wrapped her arms around me **protectively** , comforting me as she stroke my hair.

"Shhh.... Its okay (F/N). Its alright. You'll feel **immense pleasure** soon."

Hazel adjusted herself before she started moving her hips, rocking the object that connected us in and out of me slowly.

"Did you saved your purity for me? **I'm overjoyed, (F/N).** " Hazel giggled.

Hazel fastened her pace over time, and her thrusts became rougher. As much as I hate to admit, Hazel was right; the pleasure soon began to outweigh the pain I felt earlier, and soon the sensation was starting to build up in me again.

**"Say.. My name... "** Hazel was struggling to form her sentence between her moans and her breathing.

_**"Hazel... Hazel... Hazel... "** _

It became a chant for me eventually, my mind lost all sense of logic as Hazel pumped me faster and harder, the fire in my core growing **bigger and hotter.** The scent of sex in the room, the sounds of skin from Hazel's unforgiving pace, they we're all driving me **crazy with lust.**

**"I want to see your face... as you cum."** Hazel demanded as she struggled between her breath while she freed my other hand. I was completely free now; I could tried to unlock the chain around my neck and escape, **but I didn't.** I wanted to cum.

**I wanted Hazel.**

I stared at her face as she rammed me over and over again, and realized that she looked **utterly beautiful** , and how much _**I wanted her.**_

With all those thoughts, my limit broke. I screamed as an electrifying sensation took over my body which made me spasm throughout, and I felt as though I lost my hearing for awhile. The fluids from my entrance came gushing out all over the sheets of the bed. Hazel came from her climax as well, and she **bit** me hard on the right side if my neck, **drawing blood.** Her hips still riding out the waves of pleasure. I felt as if I **flew around the world and back** , my head spinning from the high.

It took us a few minutes to catch our breaths, and Hazel embraced me tightly in her arms, sniffing the scent of my sweaty body before kissing me possessively.

**"You're mine, (F/N), mine and only mine. No one can touch you, smell you, taste you, but me. You belong to me."**

Hazel's hands wandered at my nether regions, teasing me and building up my arousal again.

For the rest of the night or day, Hazel continued to violate me **over and over and over again** , my mind lost all thoughts and my energy drained, until I blacked out. It was pointless to do anything now; Hazel have me within her grasps and **she will never let me go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Berenice's POV**  
>   
> 
> I studied the files and reports over and over again. 
> 
> There was no way (F/N) isn't involved in the murder cases, no matter how I looked at it. Her guy friend sure did outwit me on that occasion, but I am pretty sure I am on the right track that (F/N) is in some way involved in the cases, even if she wasn't the murderer. 
> 
> The murder was well covered, and no matter how we investigated, it was a clueless lead. 
> 
> My phone buzzed which snapped me out of my thoughts. 
> 
>  
> 
> **You have 3 messages.**
> 
>  
> 
> It was late at night already, _who could it be?_
> 
>  
> 
> **[hey Berenice, im jayrei.]**
> 
>  
> 
> **[we met about a week ago, along with (F/N). for her interrogation.]**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **[I need your help.]**  
> 


	14. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Lilith Alexandria's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time to reconcile with someone I've lost for so long.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lilith

"Remember that your assignments deadline is due next week. That would be all. Class is dismissed."

As usual, the class starts bustling with life when class ends, people either making a beeline for the exit or their own social gatherings. Everything used to seem more happier and lively for me until someone I loved dearly left me. Now everything just seemed so **dead** to me.

"Hey Lilith! Want to join us for lunch?"

"What's up? Wanna hang out later?"

I kindly rejected all those advance made at me by the guys and girls in my class, but none of that is of my concern now. **I need to find him.**

That advancement I made towards him was a failed attempt, as usual. He wasn't always avoiding me though. He used to be gentle, tender and caring, in the most loving way possible. He didn't even left me after he switched out his studies, and we would always get together after classes, having the time of our lives together. It wasn't until he went missing for nearly a month, in which I couldn't contact him, and I didn't even know he came back until I saw him in the campus. I thought I may be paranoid at first, but it was soon obvious that he was indeed, avoiding me **_deliberately._**

But what did I do? What did I do to make him treat me that way? Am I not good enough for him? Or... **Was he cheating on me?** It can't be that girl I met with him in the library right? It doesn't seemed like she was lying...

I stepped out of the School of Sciences. It was time to search for him. There are some specific places that he would specifically avoid, and some where there are higher chances of his presence, and the Science block is definitely not one of them. Knowing that I would go to the Humanities block as well, he wouldn't stay there for long. The business block seems possible as well, given how it has the biggest area in the campus, but that would be saved for later.

He was no fool either; after several attempts of trying to invade his dorm, Jayrei flat out avoided staying at his own dorm, and word has it that he's been staying in different friends and acquaintances dorms every night.

**Then this girl by the name of (F/N) comes along, whom I heard just transferred not too long ago, came and got so close to him...**

Instinctively, I made my way towards the School of Music. She studies there after all, and I'm only there to clear my doubts.

The School of Music sure is elegant as I noticed after studying around the whole of the environment, waiting for even a slight trace of her or Jayrei.

It is the oldest school though.

So I've waited and waited, seeing people pass to and fro, meeting, gathering and dispersing, laughing or arguing. It's nothing unusual anymore after seeing all these things for so long and so frequent. About an hour or so, he finally showed up; **my one and only beloved.** He was wearing one of his sweaters again; his favourite, and how adorable he looked in those. But why the School of Music though? **He's not seriously here because of her, is he?**

"Jayrei~"

He made a slight jump as I called him out, his face mixed with confusion and disturbance as I approached him.

"Don't you have classes?"

"No class today. Nothing much. Why are you here?"

There was a sense of _**dread**_ from his tone.

"I was just passing by. Surprised to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for a friend."

**"(F/N), perhaps?"**

Jayrei didn't respond to that. Guess I was right. Slowly, I waited beside him, which had him giving me a questioning look.

"What're you doing?"

"Just waiting with you. She's a friend of mine too."

There wasn't much conversation except for awkward silence which followed after while we waited for (F/N). But as minutes passed by and turned into hours, there showed no sign of (F/N), and the silence became **painfully unbearable.** Jayrei was looking rather anxious too, as he scanned around his surroundings even more often.

Thirty minutes more and I've reached my limit. I stood up from my seat and faced him.

"Seems like (F/N) stood you up."

Jayrei didn't reply; instead looking down to his feet, as if in acceptance, mixed with disappointment.

His phone buzzed.

It was anxiousness as he scrambled for his phone, and that expression soon turned into that of relief, yet confused. After Jayrei kept his phone, he got up, bid me goodbye and was just about to leave... Until I instinctively grabbed his hand.

I could have let him walked away, like he always do, right in front of my eyes, but not today.

Jayrei's shocked eyes stared straight into mine. **They're so beautiful.**

"I want you to spend some time with me. _**Please.**_ " I tried my very best to suppress the desperation creeping on me.

"I'm sorry. I have... Classes to go to."

"But you said you don't have classes."

"...cooking classes."

**"You never liked cooking."**

"..."

This is as far has he can escape. **I'm not letting him go.**

**"You can't lie to me, Jayrei."**

It took awhile after that but we eventually made our way to a cafe that we used to frequent. Back when him and I was closer than ever. The atmosphere is the same still; warm and cozy. The music played there was always of jazz genre, fitting the environment. We sat at the usual spot; two couches with a round table, just enough for the both of us.

"Hey! Long time no see you two!"

The waitress greeted us the moment we sat down. We went to the cafe so frequently that the staff here are almost friends with us.

"What've you two been up to? Haven't seen you around here for a long time."

Jayrei met her answer with a smile before replying. **The smile he always wore with him.**

"We've just been real busy at the campus. Lots of work we had to do. Just simply couldn't find the time to come here until now."

The waitress chuckled. "Well then since both of ya has been gone for so long, this round is on the house!"

Once she's gone with our order, the awkward silence resumed between us.

"Nothin' much has changed, huh."

Jayrei spoke up after a long time.

"Yeah. Guess they really love sticking to what they have."

As our order arrived, our conversation were that of How have you been, How's schoolwork, How's your friends... and on goes the list of generic conversation topics. It's as if him and I were nothing more than just acquaintances, or normal friends at best. While it may be bland, the time flew past as we engaged in these pointless conversations. At the very least, Jayrei was opening up to me more than before.

"See you again soon!"

When we stepped out of the cafe, the color of the sky was already a warm orange, and the sun was setting. The walk back to school was a long one, but there was no longer silence like it did on our way to the cafe. Eventually, we were at the campus gate.

"Well... I guess this is where I'll be going."

**No.**

"See you... Soon."

**I don't want him to leave.**

**I don't want him to leave me again.**

**Everything that happened to day would be meaningless.**

Instinctively, I reached out and tugged his sweater, and he gave me a surprised look.

"There's... Somewhere I want to go... Before heading back."

"...Fine."

It was quiet as usual, and in the far distance, the water reflected the sky with the setting sun; now a mixture of orange, blue and purple.

The lake was still, and there was nobody but the two of us, at the place where we first met. We sat at a bench and watched the sun set.

Slowly, the sun set as the sky turned dark, blanketed with shining stars.

"It's as beautiful as ever." Jayrei sighed as he said. He seemed contented. "Nothing really changed."

**"Just like our relationship."**

Jayrei didn't respond, instead he only looked down. There were sorrow in his eyes.

"Do you still remember how we first met?"

I didn't know what came to me, but words from my heart we're just unknowingly pouring out of my mouth.

"...I do."

Jayrei stood up and walked over to a bouquet of white roses which the moonlight shone on, and caressed his hands with it, like it would just break at any moment.

"We used to be in the same class, and you came over to talked to me about how I kept changing classes."

He chuckled as he turned and faced towards me.

"You were unlike anyone I've ever met before. How you gave me encouragement and support even though we just met... I could never forget that."

**"But... Do you not love me anymore?"**

Jayrei's eyes widened.

"What changed? Were we not what we used to be before?" My voice cracked upon those words. My vision becoming foggy from the tears that were swelling up my eyes. Jayrei's eyes stares straight into mine for the first time in a long while, and within his eyes I saw genuine concern.

Looking away, I rubbed those tears off my eyes, and later he approached me slowly, looking at me for a long while, before sitting down next to me.

**"I've always had..."**

He held my head against his shoulders.

_**"...And I still do."** _

The tears just kept flowing down, but what I felt was something else entirely. The emotions were a stir of everything, but one stood out above all: **Comfort.**  
I haven't felt a touch like this anymore, so gentle and so soothing, all too familiar and all too nostalgic. Soon he used both hands and wrapped them around me, and I soon melted into his embrace.

There wasn't any other noise except for my quiet sniffling, Jayrei holding me tightly as I struggled to wipe away those tears.

"But why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you avoided me for so long when you claim to still love me?"

Jayrei sighed. He wasn't wearing that smile anymore, and his expressions were nothing but pure sombre.

"A lot happened... Since last year. Remember when I was absent from school the whole of April?"

I nodded. His absence the entire month last year was a huge impact on me. All he left me was a message saying he'll be busy, and after that he disappeared, until he returned the next month. For the entire month he was gone, my whole life was just **devoid of life.**

"My parents... They've passed. Last year. You've heard about the news of the plane accident?"

I could feel a **faint crack** from my heart when his voice cracked as he spoke.

"The lightning hit it as it flew in the storm. **There were no survivors, and they were in it.** "

I could see my own reflection in his watery eyes. I reached my hands out and wiped his tears away from his face, and he chuckled at that.

**"I was afraid all this time... Afraid of loving someone... Only to lose them later. Guess I was just running away from reality, huh?"**

It all made sense now. Jayrei embraced me tighter as his tears fell on my shoulders.

**_"I'm sorry."_ **

I returned his embrace and inhaled the smell of him. Jayrei. _My Jayrei._ He may be all smile and cheery, but beneath that facade he's a mixture of many emotions, and someone who needs caring. We all do. That is the way human works.

"I'm sorry too... I didn't know..."

Just like that, we held each other for a long time under the night sky, as his lips met mine gently, we kissed for a long time. It's been so long since we've done that, it's as if it was my first time all over again.

"If you don't mind... I wanna stay over at your place."

I smiled. He's still the same as ever.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(F/N)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Jayrei: r u ok? where r u? [15:29]**
> 
>  
> 
> **(F/N): Everything is fine, don't worry. I'm back at my dorm resting. Don't need to find me today, I'm ok. Tks. [15:35]**
> 
>  
> 
> **(F/N): JAYREI [23:22]**
> 
>  
> 
> **(F/N): HELP ME [23:22]**


	15. Warm and Volatile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awoke to from the previous predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SHE**   
>  **IS**   
>  **WITHIN**   
>  **MY**   
>  **GRASP**

Goosebumps grew as I soaked my skin. The warm water enveloped my body like a blanket as soon as I stepped into the bathtub. It was so quiet and calm, in any other occasion I would have relaxed in the bath, maybe even taken a nap, but not when **she's right here with me.**

Hazel is in the bathtub with me, her body leaning on the side of the tub, while I leaned against her's, or at least she made me. Right after I woke to from passing out, Hazel carried me bridal style to the bathroom and placed me in the tub of warm water in the most gentle way possible, before joining me as well.

The water wasn't all clear water however; it was rather foamy and light pink in colour, and I had assumed that Hazel used a bath bomb. The fragrance was delightful, so nice and nostalgic, it reminded me of... Hazel. While I was in the bath, Hazel scrubbed my back and my hair gently, even massaging my shoulder, and it felt all too comfortable and pleasing. While she was busy cleaning me, she caressed my face and cheeks, planting kisses all over me.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I... Got too ahead of myself."

The flashbacks were flooding in my mind. What Hazel did to me, **did to my body...** But the worst part was how I felt **pleasure** from it.

**I enjoyed it.**

It took awhile before I picked up the courage to speak.

"No... What you did to me... Was _**rape.** **I can't forgive you for that...**_ "

"Please, (F/N)...I know that I'm wrong, but believe me... I will take responsibility for that... _I truly love you_... Please...forgive me..."

How can she expect me to **forgive** her after what she did?

"What you did wasn't love. **It's lust.** You murdered all those people! They didn't do anything wrong!"

I felt both of Hazel's arm wrapping around my bare waist, pulling me close to her body.

"I did all those for you... I did it to protect you, to keep their dirty hands from you. And all that is because **I love you.** "

"This isn't love. I can't love a **murderer.** You are sick and twisted, _**you're crazy!**_ "

I felt Hazel's body stiffened at those words, and her grip on me **tightened.** Did I went too far and hit her nerve? I could hear and feel her breathing becoming louder and faster, and I could distinctly feel... **Anger.**

Hazel came close to my ear now, and I could sense a tinge of **danger** in her voice.

**"I'm not. I'm not and you of all people should know that."**

Her arm wrapped around me even tighter. Her other hand was slowly trailing towards my nether regions beneath the water while she planted kisses on my nape.

**"I love you, (F/N), and I love you so much. Everything that I do is for you... _And I will never hurt you..._ "**

My anxiety rose as she began rubbing her fingers against my nether regions, but it came to a halt when a sudden growl from my stomach filled the silent room.

"Ahaha... You must be hungry, (F/N). Come on. Time to dry up."

Hazel gave me another kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the tub, grabbing her towel and exiting the bathroom. I stayed in the bathroom for a little while longer, my mind stirring a mess, and the feeling of worry swelling in me. Am I seriously trap here? Is Hazel not going to let me go? I have to escape. I began coming up with all sorts of plans and scenarios from all the movies and novels I've watched and read. If I never tried, I'd never knew my chances. With that in mind, I grabbed my towel, dried myself, and stepped out of the bathroom.

I put on the clothes that Hazel seemingly left for me and scanned the area. It seems like I'm in her dorm. It was dark however, unlike Jayrei's, probably from all the closed windows and curtains blocking out all vision and sunlight. It was quite grand looking, however, unlike Jayrei's dorm which was more modern and minimalistic. The designs were more intricately carved, with royal patterns all over. Walking out of the room, there were two more rooms next to me; one at the end of the second floor path, with the door closed, another nearest to the stairs. Silently, I crept towards the stairs, peeking around the next room.

No sign of Hazel.

I continued tiptoeing forward and down the stairs. There were traces of her belongings, but her presence was absent. Slowly and quietly, I made my way to the main door and turned the door knob slowly and pulled the door... But the door barely budged.

 _Curses._ I need her key card. Or I could simply escape from the back door of the dorm, and over the fences. Swiftly, I turned and checked if she was there.

Nothing.

I got down on all fours and crawled towards the back of the dorm, into the dining room. Hazel is still nowhere to be found, but the back door is already in my sight. My movement became faster as I got nearer and nearer until I was right in front of the door. My hand reached around the door knob and-

Two arms wrapped around my stomach and chest, pulling me back with such great force that I fell backwards. Not on the cold hard floor however, but on something soft, like someone's chest. Her hands quickly swooped into an embrace, which hugged me tightly. I've failed.

 **"...Where were you going? I've already prepared your meal..."** Her voice was filled with frustration. Her grip on me tightened.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Please... Let me go!"

Hazel giggled at my response, as if she was enjoying watching me squirm. She gave me gentle kiss on my neck, one of her arm loosening around me, while the other still firmly grasping onto me.

"Come on." Hazel helped me up and brought me back to the dining room. Looks like escaping won't be happening for awhile now.

She sat me down on the table, and on it are plates and bowls of my favourite food. They were all so well cooked and aesthetically appealing that I almost forgot the current predicament I was in. The fragrance that filled my nostrils were also making my mouth water. Hazel's cooking skills are unbelievable.

 _But how did she knew those were my favourite food? Are they laced with drugs or poison as well?_ No matter how it looks like, I can't trust whatever Hazel made. Especially after what she had done.

"C'mon! Dig in!"

I can't eat it. There's no telling what would happen if I consumed them.

**"The food is gonna get cold if you don't eat it soon..."**

Hazel's tone has slightly changed. There was **assertiveness** in her tone now, along with a sense of **danger.**

"I'm... Not hungry..."

**"I heard your stomach growl earlier... _You can't lie to me,_ (F/N)."**

She was right however, I'm already famished, and could literally eat anything at this point.

"Besides... **It's not like I've put drugs in it or anything...** "

Hazel has completely read my mind. What she said made her suspicious of her even more, but I'm not getting a choice. I have to eat or else who knows what she would do to me.

Hesitantly, I sat down, held the utensils shakily in my hand, and took a small serving from one of the plate of foods. The flavor exploded in my mouth as soon as I took a bite in it. It was too good and too nostalgic, bringing me back to my childhood for a split second. It reminded me of something familiar, and for a short moment, I felt as if I had knew Hazel for a long time.

"How is it?" Hazel snapped me back to my senses. Her eyes watching me in anticipation, awaiting my response.

"It's delicious."

Hazel giggled in joy at my response. "Of course it is! After all, _I made this with you in mind..._ " Her voice was quick to turn from a joyful to a seductive one, sending chills down my spine.

"Bon appétit." Hazel urged me on to continue eating. Rejection wasn't an option.

"A-aren't you going to e-eat too?"

"I just had mine earlier. Don't worry, (F/N). Besides... _I'd rather eat you than anything else..._ ". Hazel was teasing me playfully yet again. My face flushed with blood. I continued stuffing myself while Hazel watched me until I could no longer take another bite, and Hazel finally became satisfied. Hazel then set down a glass of water for me. I downed it in an instant.

"Stay put, (F/N). I'll wash the dishes and be right back with you."

Sounds of water can be heard from the kitchen. As I got up from my seat, my body almost when limb, barely keeping myself from falling. My surroundings started to double up until everything became a blur, darkening until it was a pitch black, the cold hard surface of the floor touching against my body.

**(Hazel's POV)**

A soft thud came from the dining room as I finished wiping the last dish. If there wasn't anything wrong, the effect would have kicked in, and she would be unconscious by now. Stepping into the dining room, she is laying there as I expected her to; unconscious and **vulnerable** on the floor. While I couldn't help but smirk at how well this was progressing, another part was worried about how easily (F/N) were drugged. If she was drugged by someone else... I can't fathom to imagine what will happen to her. I can never tolerate this mistake, neither can I ever **forgive myself** should it happen.

Gently, I carried my beloved from the floor by the back and thighs and made our way towards my room, placing her gently on my queen-sized bed. It was something that I had planned long ago, before even getting my beloved (F/N). Carefully, I adjusted her position so that she could sleep in comfort, and covered the blanket over her. I couldn't help but watch her sleep. I can literally watch her sleep forever, **(F/N) is really all I need in my life.** But I shall pull away for now.

Moving on to the study table next to the bed, I tried my very best to do my assignments, only to find myself utterly distracted. No matter what, I just could not stop staring at her, my mind filled with nothing but thoughts of (F/N). _**There's just so much things I want to do with her...**_

But what saddened me most was how she still has **yet to remember who I was, and the time we spent together.** I thought the dishes I made might probe her memories, but it seems that wasn't enough. I wiped a tear off my eyes. No matter. **It's only a matter of time.**

It was almost an hour and I wasn't getting anywhere with my work. I heard movements from the bed then; a sign of (F/N) waking up. My heartbeat was picking up the pace. My body moved automatically by it's own from the study table to my bed where my beloved (F/N) lay, my hands caressing her soft and smooth face.

"Welcome back, (F/N)~" (F/N) woke to, her face utterly confused. "It's around 8 in the night now, if you're wondering." Her hand held onto her forehead for a long while, before she spoke.

"So you did drugged me."

" **The water, yes. Not the food, however.** Sorry about that, I did it so that you _wouldn't try to leave..._ " I kissed her forehead, in hopes of easing her pain. Tears started streaming down her face, and on instinct I wrapped my arms around her, using one of my hands to run through her (H/C) hair.

"Shh... Everything will be alright. I won't hurt you." Gently, I kissed her tears and wiped them away, embracing her even tighter. She was also no longer resisting me, instead leaning against my chest under the blanket. We cuddled for a long while, before (F/N) finally spoke again.

**"...Why? Why me?"**

"Hmm?"

"Why do you love me so much..? I've only just met you not too long ago, I've never done anything for you, and I'm not extremely pretty... So why me? Why would you kill others for me?"

**(F/N's POV)**

I tried my best to hide the desperation and fear within my voice. There must be a reason why Hazel is doing all this, or at least, for what I've known. My grip on the blanket tightened as I anticipated for a reply from Hazel. But there wasn't any response. Instead, Hazel embraced me even tighter than before, and she started kissing at my neck and marking hickeys. I shifted my body around to look at her, and found her eyes **devoid of any life** , but she had a **warm and comforting smile** , the contrast of both invoking a **disturbance** in me.

**"Everything is alright, my love."**

Hazel tugged and pulled at my shirt, exposing my right shoulder and bit it, making teeth marks over it while her other hand started moving towards mx nether regions. It took whatever strength I had left in my body to grab onto her hand and stop her from continuing. Her only response at that was a smile.

"I understand, (F/N)."

Her hands now move towards running her fingers through my hair, her other arm still wrapping around me while she nibbled softly at the nape of my shoulders.

**"Why won't you answer my question?"**

Her body stiffened at my question again, holding me even tighter that my body now hurts. She lay me down on the bed now facing me, her eyes staring right into mine. Her hand caressed my face as she gazed at me lovingly.

**"Another time, my love."**

After holding each other for a long time, Hazel seemingly fell asleep, her body still embracing mine. There was nothing I can do to sleep now; I already had my share of sleep today. Instead, my mind thought of ways to escape.

As carefully as possible, I slid away from Hazel's arms under the blanket without making much movement. I constantly glanced at her face to make sure she wasn't waking up, or else this would be another foiled attempt. Reaching almost at the end of the bed, I rolled to the side, out of the bed and onto the floor. Quietly, I stood up, and Hazel still showed no sign of waking up.

Scanning my surroundings, I found myself to be in a different room than before; this one seems to be more decorated and grand, and there was even a huge television mounted on to the wall. There is a window too, but it doesn't seem to budge. Silently, I tiptoed to the study table, searching for something that could aid in my escape. There were Hazel's assignments neatly stacked on the table. I opened the drawer and found something familiar.

**My belongings.**

My wallet, consisting of my identification card, money and everything that I had was all still there, and so was my phone. Instantly, my first instinct was to use my phone to call for help. But who? The police? Uncertain, I opened up my messenger to check for contacts. The first was Jayrei, but something was **off.**

The last message was by me at 3.35pm in the afternoon. At that time, I would already have been held captive by Hazel. The phone would have been with her by then, and it is now found in her drawer. I opened the message, my heart pounding anxiously.

* * *

 

**Jayrei**

**Jayrei: r u ok? where r u? [15:29]**

**(F/N): Everything is fine, don't worry. I'm back at my dorm resting. Don't need to find me today, I'm ok. Tks. [15:35]**

 

* * *

 

**Oh no.**

I felt light headed, millions of questions filling my head.

What happened to Jayrei then?

_**Is he still alive?** _

_**How the hell did Hazel unlocked my phone?** _

With shaky fingers, I scrambled a text for help.

 

* * *

 

**(F/N): JAYREI [23:22]**

**(F/N): HELP ME [23:22]**

**(F/N): HAZELHA-**

* * *

 

 

A sudden strong force from behind grabbed on to my hands, making me jump as I dropped my phone onto the ground before I could finish my last message. My body was then forced to turn around and pushed against the wall, both my arms pinned above my head as I faced an extremely frightening Hazel. Her crimson red eyes almost **glowing** in the dark, her pupils **fidgeting about** , piercing straight into mine. My heart sank, and I feared the next thing Hazel would do.

 _ **"...Why? Why would you do that?!"**_ Her voice was intimidating, a mixture of **anger** and **grief.** Tears beginning to swell up in her eyes. I braced myself for the worst.

Instead, my face was met with a gentle caress from Hazel's warm hand, and she gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

**"I will tell you the truth."**


	16. To Whom I Loved So Dearly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is in Hazel's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **When one has feelings so strong that they can't help but express only to be forced to suppress them, it is only a matter of time, before it breaks, and spirals out of control.**

**Have you ever felt like there's nothing in this world that you care about, no matter how hard you try, and that everything is just a bleak, dull, blur?**

Life was just like that for me back in my elementary school days, well at least for what I can remember.

I stared into the mirror and tied my hair up into a small ponytail. I tried my very best to even the folds and creases of my unironed clothes, but there was very little success in doing so. The least I could do was to hide the bruises around my arms and thighs.

Heading into the kitchen, I can smell the stench of what I would grow and know to be alcohol; **all too familiar to me.** Like any other usual routine, I grabbed two pieces of plain bread, sealed them in a plastic bag, placed in a lunch box and shoved it into my bag before heading to school.

The walk to school was always a long and cold path, colder, if it was winter. Part of me knew it was the **dread** within me, but I grew to accept it as being what it was. It was void of color as well, just shades of steel gray or dark brown. Sometimes there would be one of those ice-cream or hot dog vendors around, ringing their bells, and other kids on their way to school would get one, but I was never one of them.

Aliandor Elementary School was where I studied in. Except it wasn't like any other elementary school, it was an elementary school for girls, so I guess that was one of the roots for my nature and orientation. Like most girls, they all had fancy stationery, accessories and wore fancy clothes to school, bragging and discussing about their fancy items with their friends. I was, however, unlike most girls, and I had nothing fancy, and thus in "their system", I was not a very likable friend, so most of the time, I had no friends and no one to relate to.

"Hey, Hazel!"

The group of girls considered to be more popular than most among the class came up to me.

"Eating bread again? Did you _fought with pigeons_ again for those?"

**Laughter ensues.**

"No, no, you got it all wrong. The pigeons _were the one feeding her_ the bread!"

**Even more laughter.**

"Hey, are you perhaps _taken in by birds?_ "

**Laughter again.**

Then insults, and laughter, and insults, and laughter. It was a cycle until they got bored of me and left. I stayed silent throughout. It's not like I haven't tried reporting it to the teacher either; it worked at first, but eventually the bullying got worse, some of my stationery disappearing, or something _unsightly_ found in my bag. The teacher soon started ignoring my words, and the response I had was to try and get along with them.

**It was like a torture for me everyday.**

I've heard stories from other girls about them coming home to a warm and welcoming home, with their favorite food served on a platter upon their return from school. _How I wished that upon myself._ I left for school from a desolated and empty house, and return to a desolated and empty house. Dinner was settled by either eating before my way home or taking away. Either choices made me all alone on my own. I would then proceed to my usual routine of bathing to doing my homework, and eventually going to sleep. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have to **suffer the wrath** of the man whom I called "father".

But not today. The moment I heard the turning sound of the doorknob, he came dashing in, his belt in one hand, and the pain I felt soon after... Was **numb.** It was nothing new to me, and it has been all too familiar. **Almost everyday, I'd wake up to new bruises.**

This was my life for as long as I knew, before **she** came into my life, and changed me **forever.**

The holidays were over back then, and we had to returned to school. There was nothing special for me about holidays either, so returning to school or not does not differ to me in anyway. Just like usual, I would go to my usual corner in the school to have my lunch during break time. The peace I had lasted for about five minutes or so before the group of girls came again.

"What's up, Hazel!"

"Having bread again, I see?"

"So what did you do during the holidays? _Looking for bread in the dumps?_ "

Seeing that I have no response, they got even more aggressive. One of the girls came up to me, **snatched away** my only lunch left and threw it on to the floor, stepping on it constantly, over and over again, until there was nothing left but **dirt crumbs.** I could feel my eyes growing puffy and swelling up.

"Hey, I've helped you made your food easier to chew. _Now eat up!_ "

**Laughter.**

Then a new voice invaded.

**"Stop it!"**

The laughing all **ceased at once** , and the girls turned around, to reveal a girl who I've never met before in school.

"Oh look it's that new girl. _Who do you think you are?_ "

The girl ran up in front of me and turned to face them, her arms wide reaching out, as if **protecting** me from them.

**"Stay away from her!"**

"And what will you do if we won't?"

Slowly, she tread towards the leader of the group of girls until she was inches away from her face, her voice low and stern.

**"You'll get hurt."**

The leader of the group backed away slowly, **fear** written all over her face.

"C-c'mon, let's go."

Just like that, they all left, except for the girl still standing there. It wasn't noticeable at first, but her hands were **trembling.** She turned around to face me now, her face a warm and welcoming smile.

"Are you alright?"

"...yes."

There was silence for awhile as I stared at what remained on the ground.

"I'm sorry about your lunch..."

I didn't respond, instead choosing only to continue staring at the ground.

"Ah! I know. Stay here."

She ran off to the direction of the classrooms as soon as she spoke.

In about a few minutes or so, she ran back to me, a lunchbox in her hand. She opened it for me, and there was a slice of pie in it.

"You can have this. My mom gave me extra today, so you can have it."

I shook my head.

"C'mon! You will go hungry if you don't eat anything. And you might faint... I think."

I looked up into her gentle (E/C) eyes.

"...are you sure?"

"Yeah! Go on ahead."

Carefully, I reached into her lunchbox and held the pie with both my hands. It was rather thick in size, and I took a small bite. The surface has a taste of caramel, but in it, blueberry flavor oozed out from it.

"Is it good?"

 **It was delicious.** I nodded my head.

The girl smiled at my response, and she sat beside me, watching me gobble down the most delicious thing I've had.

"Your name... Is Hazel, right?"

I nodded again.

" **I'm (F/N) (L/N).** But you can just call me (F/N). What class are you from?"

"...3-E."

"Ah. I'm from 3-F. A class next to you. I just transferred here actually... So I don't have any friends..."

Silence reign the both of us for a long while, before (F/N) spoke again.

"So... Do they do that often? **The bullying** , I meant."

"...yes."

"Why don't you report it to the teachers?"

"It's no use..."

The school bell rang. It was time for us to return to classes. I got up and got ready to leave, before I felt (F/N)'s hands held on to mine. My eyes widened as the sudden physical contact sent **bolts of electricity through my body,** almost recoiling from her touch. The only other person that had touched me was my father, and **from those experience...**

**"Why don't we eat together again? Tomorrow?"**

I was thoroughly confused. Why would someone want to be with me? Nevertheless, I nodded my head once more that day.  I couldn't pay attention in class following the break, as the sequence played in my head over and over again, neither could I fall asleep that night, my mind a million unanswered questions.

The next day, I made my way to the usual spot, only to be surprised by the figure already waiting there: (F/N). She had her lunch box on her lap, and the moment her eyes saw my approaching figure, her (E/C) eyes **lit up** , her mouth widening into a smile.

"Hey, erm... _What was your name again?_ "

"...Hazel."

"Hazel! Sorry, I have a really **_bad memory for everything_ but music.** "

(F/N) opened up her lunchbox, and in it contained three heart-shaped pancakes with some maple syrup on it. I felt embarrassed and shameful as I opened my box to reveal the two stale bread that I have everyday.

"Do you only have two plain bread everyday?"

"...yeah."

Without making any further statements, I began eating the bread that I had, minutes after only to notice that (F/N) haven't touched on her pancakes. She stared at it for a long while, before she began using her fork to **split one of the heart-shaped pancakes in half, and gave me one half of it,** along with another one of her pancakes.

"Here! This should make us equal!"

"...Can I really..?"

"Yeah! I can't eat that much myself either."

I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes. This is all a **new feeling** to me. No one in my life were ever this good to me, so why (F/N)? _Why is she so nice to me?_ The feelings were overwhelming me, it's making me confused.

From then on, (F/N) was always with me during break time, always sharing her food with me, sharing her life stories with me, and slowly, I opened up to her more. She had just transferred because of her parents from what I've heard, and I knew all of her favorite food, her family, but most importantly, she talked about how much she **loved playing the piano.**

**"It's the basic instrument of melody and harmony. The piano is the closest friend of mine, and it takes me to many places once I played it."**

That's what (F/N) thinks about piano.

"Well of course, **you're a close friend of mine too!** " She giggled.

There were times after school where we went to a nearby playground and spent the time of our lives, playing, talking about everything, until the sun set, where we had to depart reluctantly. Time always seems to fly when I was with her.

**"I'll see you tomorrow!"**

She always said that with a warm smile, a smile that reassure me that she would be there with me tomorrow.

(F/N) told me a lot about herself, but I never really did talk much about myself to her. Especially about my family. There were occasions which I almost struggled to hide the bruises I had from her.

"Hazel, you've a **bruise** on your arm. What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just... **Accidentally bumped into something.** It was just my clumsiness."

I wanted to tell her everything, spill out all of my feelings to her, but I could never do it. **I was so... _so afraid_ of losing her.** She is the one who made me have **hope** in this world, the one who made me **look forward to going to school** , the one who **filled the colors in my dull, gray life,** the one who **cares about me,** and the one I **cared about most.** I thought I would have the chance to tell her everything, **but I was too late.**

It has been two months, and just like any other break, I waited at our usual spot. About five minutes past, and she has yet to come. Maybe her teacher dismissed her late.

**Ten minutes passed.**

I scanned the surroundings frantically, but to no avail. The roots of **anxiety** were digging within me.

**Fifteen minutes.**

My heartbeat was picking up the pace, it was getting _**harder to breathe.**_

**Twenty minutes.**

I got up, and walked towards her class.

**Thirty minutes.**

I opened the door and scrutinized the class. There were a few confused faces about my intrusion, but there were no signs of (F/N). Class resumed after, but I paid no attention to any of it. My mind was filled with **paranoia** and **questions.**

_**Why wasn't (F/N) here?** _

_**Why didn't she come to school?** _

_**Does (F/N) hate me already?** _

_**Where did she go to?** _

_**Did she leave me?** _

I waited for her after school at the main gate, but she never appeared. I figured she was absent due to falling sick, but that was just a lie to myself for me to go home. **It was a lie for myself not to accept the truth.** But the truth soon came after a week, and it **crushed** my dreams and my **heart.**

**(F/N) has transferred away.**

I've never felt so **alone** since then. My whole world seemed to **collapse** on me upon hearing those words, all sorts of feelings rushing through me, mostly grief and regret. I tried my very best to forget about her ever since then, but I couldn't. Every now and then, I'd hold the music box she gave me as a symbolism of our friendship, and reminiscent the memories we had together.

**"This music box represents our...erm...eternal friendship!"**

It wasn't enough. It was too soon. _**I wanted more than just being friends.**_

The bullying soon came back after she went away and I had to endure it all again, but one day, something inside me **snapped.**

"Where's your buddy (F/N) now, Hazel? _Not so tough without her aren't you?_ "

I stood up from where I sat, tread towards her, my mind filled with rage and thoughts.

**Thoughts of how I should kill her.**

"What are you gon-"

I pushed her with every strength that I had and she fell back onto the ground. I **glared** into her eyes, and it wasn't long before tears started filling up her eyes. She got up and ran right in the opposite of my direction, her friends following suit. I was reprimanded severely by my teacher that day, but I didn't cared. In fact I no longer care. Every now and then they were around, I would give them a **cold stare** , and they would steer clear of me. The incident made me realized something.

The whole world just wants to _**take away**_ the person I cared about most. I am going to stop at nothing to be with her again, and this became my motivation. My feelings for her never faded, only growing stronger, I became **infatuated** with (F/N), and over time, it grew to become _**obsession.**_ At home, I drew pictures of her and the times we spent together, desperately trying not to forget about her, or the times we spent together. 

As I graduated from elementary school and moved to middle school, I **changed.** I worked even harder and became independent, taking up and learning karate and changing my appearance, dying my hair red. _**I** **t was the color of blood, after all.**_

The change in my looks increased my popularity in middle school, people wanting to socialize with me, girls and boys alike. It was wonderful initially but it made me noticed something; none of them genuinely cared about me like (F/N) did, their only reason of wanting to be around me was because of my **physical appearance** , and their attempts to befriend me **disgusted** me. **They were all nothing but empty shells.**

Luck seemed to find it's way to me later on as I came upon two things which happened to me: **the death of my father, and meeting a family member of (F/N).**

It was on a night when I returned home, when I found him on the kitchen floor, his hand clutching on to his chest, gasping for air. My father caught sight of me and struggled to call out to me.

_**"H-Hazel... M-my... Pills..."** _

Panicking, I dashed to the medicine cupboard, grabbing one of his bottle of pills ever since he was diagnosed with hypertension. I was just a step away from handing it to him before **an idea struck me.** An idea that I could be **free.**

Instead of passing it to him, I slowly placed the bottle on the ground and moved towards him, his eyes full of **rage and confusion.** I placed both my hands **around his neck** , and slowly applied **pressure** to his throat while he **struggled.** The **physical** and **_sexual_ assault** he made on me flashed back in my head and that only made my grip tighter and tighter, **until...**

Deceiving my relatives with my emotions was **all too easy.** With all my stories, I earned their sympathy, and their **judgement** of my father. Soon enough, his wealth and inheritance of his company was passed on to me, for I was his only child.  **I was finally free.** With the money, I changed my appearance with what I wore. No longer were the dirty unironed rags, they were **burned along with my father.**

It was pure coincidence when I saw (F/N) at a gallery while I was out on my own. She entered a piano playing competition apparently, and the smile on her face, it made my heart pound with joy. I so desperately wanted to rush to her and **embrace** her in my arms, but the presence of her family held me back, much to my **frustration.** But that was not the only gift I was given, but the knowledge of (F/N) related to someone in my middle school.

**Rian Finnes.**

In time, l learned that he was a cousin of (F/N), and was a year younger than me. I contemplated several times of confronting him about meeting with (F/N), but he was always with a huge group of friends, which only made it more difficult. Carefully, I **stalked** him throughout my time in school, only for me to meet him alone one night after school. Rian made his way into an alleyway to confront someone while I followed, wary to stay out of their sight.

There was an argument, followed by sounds of brawling and struggles, and in a few minutes or so, there was a loud scream, before all the noise **stopped.**

I came out from hiding, and I saw Rian, terrified and rooted to where he stood, shaking with his hands **covered in blood**. The man he confronted was lying on the ground, **motionless** , his head oozing **even more blood.**  Right next to the body was a huge block of concrete, a small spot of **blood stained** on it. 

Slowly and carefully, I made my way towards Rian, his eyes filled with **fear** by my sudden appearance.

**"You killed him."**

"I-I-I...didn't m-mean to..."

"Shhh... It's alright, **it's alright.** "

I placed both my hands on his shoulders in an effort to calm him down.

"I will help you, **but let us make a deal.** "

"W-w-what..?"

I circled around him as I spoke.

"I can help you dispose off the body and clear out any evidence of this... crime, and in return, I want you to do me a favor. Refuse, and well... **I'm sure your family would be disappointed to see you behind bars, huh?** "

"What t-the hell do y-you want?"

I stopped short in front of him, my eyes pierced right into his.

**"I want you to tell me everything about (F/N) (L/N). Your cousin."**

The favor might seem odd at first, but it was the best deal I have ever made. While I ordered him not to reveal our deal to anyone, not even to (F/N), I knew so much more about (F/N) than before, where she stayed, which middle school she went to, even **pictures of her.** Every night, I'd draw even more pictures of her from the photos and pictures that I had, and occasionally, I can't help but _**fantasize.**_

He doesn't know, but Rian **played perfectly** into my plans. Every now and then we would have our trade-off. With connections and some money, I helped Rian enrolled into the prestigious Elbaf Rich University, something he was somehow grateful of. It wasn't for his well being, however, for he is used as a direct connection to (F/N) when I heard of her plans to enroll into Elbaf Rich. **Some strings were pulled** , but when I heard of her successful enrollment into the university, I knew it was all going according to my plans.

The morning she arrived at the campus I was already there waiting at the entrance. Following her throughout the campus, she looked lost, but I can't help but gaze at the cute and beautiful woman she has become. For the first time, I felt the strong urge to protect her, to keep her by my side. I felt  **possessive** of her. _Guess I inherited that from my father._  Should anyone, men especially, try their way with her, **I will not hesitate to kill them**. She has become rather withdrawn however, seeing how she chose not to ask for help from anyone, and wandered around aimlessly instead. It **pained** my heart a little.

(F/N) unknowingly made her way to the open air garden of the East Annex, and she stopped for awhile, seemingly admiring the view. A sudden strong gust of wind blew away the papers and brochures she was holding, and (F/N) struggled to collect every piece of it.

I stepped forward, and reached out to pick up the last piece of paper, (F/N) finally catching sight of me. I was expecting her to call out my name or give me a hug, but she didn't respond. I thought at first she might be confused but it dawned on me why she didn't respond.

_**(F/N) had forgotten about me.** _

For a little while I was upset about the situation, but I chose instead to be optimistic.

**There is only one thing that I care and love most about in this world, and she is standing right in front of me.**

I reached out the piece of paper to (F/N).

"Here!"


	17. Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have shaken up. The people that you know may be in danger now for they are treading on thin ice, you being the decisive factor of their life and death, and their actions determine your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~(F/N) is in danger and we have to save her.~~   
>  **I HAVE TO SAVE HER FROM THEM.**

"It should be right here." Jayrei peered out of the window as he steered the car into the parking lot. Lilith got out of the car, and Jayrei followed after shutting off the engine. They could see Berenice already there, waiting at the bar counter, and she was looking right at them, before she turned back to her drink, taking a sip. The two then went in.

"When I said to meet outside of school, I certainly didn't expect to find you here."

Berenice replied without turning her head. "Have a seat. First round's on me."

"Nevermind. We're good."

Berenice reached out from her pocket and took out a cigarette, and offered Jayrei and Lilith. Jayrei reached out for one, but Lilith nudged him.

" _Might wanna kick this habit of yours_ , Jay."

Jayrei chuckled, before retreating his hand. "Sorry, looks like I won't be having any." Berenice kept the pack of cigarettes back in her pocket and was about to reach out for her lighter when Jayrei offered his, helping her light up her cigarette.

"Let me help you."

Once Berenice's cigarette was lit up, she began talking while smoking away.

"You never seemed like someone who would touch those." Jayrei chuckled, teasing Berenice. There was no expression from her however, if anything she only seemed to be _annoyed._

"Well you never looked like one _who could drive._ Affording a car that expensive, no less." Jayrei smiled at her comeback. 

"So who is this?" Berenice pointed out, her direction facing Lilith.

"Ah, I am Lilith Alexandria. Nice to me-"

**"Why are you here?"**

"She's here to help me... Or us out, if you're _willing_ to help out."

Berenice downed the remaining drink left in her cup, and turned to Jayrei and Lilith.

**"What do you want?"**

Jayrei said nothing more, only handing Berenice his phone. Berenice examined it for a long time, her expression turning **serious.**

"(F/N), my friend, the one who you suspected for the murders that has happened recently, might have been **kidnapped.** "

"And what evidence do you have to assume she's kidnapped?"

"Well, considering the time and tone she's messaging me... It doesn't seem like a joke or a different agenda. She's been missing for two days now, and drag this any further... _**Who knows what might happen to her.**_ " Jayrei's voice was extremely serious, and Berenice had to admit to herself that she was a little intimidated by that. Berenice tossed the phone back to him.

"Well I _never said_ she is the murderer, only that the incidents always seems to involve her."

"What if... **She is kidnapped by the murderer?** " Lilith voiced out her epiphany, and the sudden realization rose the **tension** of the atmosphere.

"Well then... For all I know your friend might already be _dead._ "

"It can't be! That's way too horrible!" Lilith cried out, but Berenice only kept a straight face throughout. Jayrei kept quiet, a million thoughts ran through his mind, and after a few minutes or so, he finally spoke again.

**"I doubt (F/N)'s dead."**

Berenice's expression changes into an annoyed one, and she felt the strong urge to argue back.

**"How are you so sure?"**

"...just a feeling is all. Lilith may be right, but I don't think (F/N) is killed."

Jayrei checked the time on his phone, and then he leaned in towards Berenice and whispered.

_"Listen, I'm running short of time, and I hope you'll help me out. If you can, you might want to talk to (F/N)'s cousin, Rian Finnes. Better to let a family know, I guess. Oh and er... **Watch out for yourself.** "_

Jayrei leaned back now, a smile returning to his face.

"Well then, see you again soon, detective."

Lilith's face was filled with confusion, but Jayrei held her by her hand and dragged her away, returning to his car. Once the door of the car was closed, Jayrei planted a kiss on Lilith's lips, before pulling away.

"Lilith... **I want you to stay safe** and return to your dorm after classes from now, alright?"

"What..? Why? What did you tell Berenice?"

Jayrei hesitated for a few seconds, before he spoke, his tone couldn't get any more serious.

**"I might know who kidnapped (F/N). I am going to help her, but it might be dangerous for you."**

" _And it's not going to be dangerous for you?_ " Lilith retorted.

"I just want you to be safe." Jayrei held her hand as she spoke. _**"I can't afford to lose anyone else I love."**_

"So do I. If you're going to save (F/N), I will help too. Remember... **You're not alone** , and she's my friend too."

Jayrei gazed into Lilith's eyes for a long while, before he kissed her hand.

"Alright. But be careful. **There has been a number of times I have been followed.** "

Without a word, Jayrei started the engine and drove back to the campus.

 

* * *

 

 

The clock strikes at midnight. The next day has arrived. There is a policy in Elbaf Rich that states all students in the campus should return to their dorms by this time. The policy was loosely used, until the two incidents; one widely known, the other quite disclosed, with only a handful of people having knowledge of it, causing the compound to be placed under a stricter surveillance.

Nevertheless, a number of students who used to stay up late now turned in early, the fear of _"ghosts"_ and _"supernatural"_ resetting their schedules. There are still a few, however, who could care less about those things.

At the abandoned annex at the Art block, the basement lights still remained dimly lit, a silhouette lingering around, occasionally glancing at his phone. Rian paced about the narrow corridor nervously as he watched the time passing away in seconds. A new figure appeared a few minutes later.

Under the dim light, a beautiful red-haired revealed herself, her red eyes glowing intensely in the dark. She had **black gloves** on, something Rian noted, which means a sign of cautiousness, or simply _do not **fuck with** the girl in front him right now._

Rian swallowed before speaking, his voice almost cracking.

"What're you gonna do to (F/N)?"

The sudden intrusion of an unnecessary question earned Rian a flash of **death stare** , Hazel's red eyes glared into Rian's and Rian winced for a second.

 **"What I do with her, _is none of your business_."** Hazel's respond cut off Rian of any potential answers. Seeing he remained silence, she continued.

"Jayrei Qwertyn. **He can't live for long now.** "

"Ughh, he's hard to eliminate. Fucker's so slippery I don't even know where he goes to."

"Then we best focus on him from today onwards. He may very well be the one who's **ending** our lives."

"He knows?"

"In a matter of time, **yes.** "

"How the fuck did that happen?"

Hazel didn't reply, instead only handing Rian a phone. (F/N)'s phone. Rian took a quick look, before he planted his fist into a nearby wall.

**"Fuck!"**

Rian took a few minutes before he simmered down. "What about that so called **detective**? Should we get rid of her too?"

"Don't worry. **She's not too far down the list in my plans.** " Hazel's voice was cold and stern. She turned to Rian, her eyes meeting Rian's.

**"I assume you have him?"**

Rian simply nodded. He took out a key in his pocket and unlocked the door that Rian has been waiting for about an hour and the two tread into the room slowly, Hazel making sure the door was closed and locked behind them.

The room contained shelves of old and broken equipment, covered in dust. The ceiling hung a light bulb which swung from side to side when the cold air came blowing in from the opened door that was now closed.

Right in the middle of the room, someone was bound to a chair, arms and legs tied up, blindfolded and his mouth gagged. Hearing noises filling the once silent room, he struggled within his bondage, emitting muffled sounds beneath his covered mouth.

Hazel stalked up to the man in the chair, and removed his gag, followed by his blindfold. The light overwhelmed him at first, before his eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness in the room, and soon the two figures in the room caught his sight. Hazel used one hand and cupped his face, in an effort to calm the man who seems to be anxious of his current predicament.

_**"Shh.. Shh... It's okay."** _

Gently, Hazel caressed his face. She reached to her back pocket and took out a **switchblade** , the blade so sharp it may cause a **deep cut** with a small stroke. Her actions and the weapon she was wielding held a huge contrast. Seeing the reflecting light from the shiny blade, the bounded captive shuddered with wild thoughts of what Hazel might do.

" **I seek for your cooperation.** Do that and I wouldn't have to carve a few lines on your throat. You wouldn't want to know what would happen when it **slashes against your flesh** , would you?"

Fear froze the captive from the situation he was in. Hazel held the switchblade even closer, the edge of the blade touching his face now, as her red eyes dig deeper into his eyes and soul.

_**"Would you..?"** _

He shook his head furiously, in an attempt to down the wrath that was growing within Hazel.

"Good." Hazel's face flashed into a **smile** now, completely confusing and frightening the captive. Her face came close to the captive now, only mere inches away from each other.

**"Now then, let us make a deal, Cole Lachlan."**


	18. Contingency

My eyes fluttered opened from a dreamless sleep. The bed I am lying on is rather soft, the blanket covering me comfortably. My arms and legs were neither bounded by any ropes. The morning light shone through the curtains. It was hard to believe that I've managed to sleep through the night, considering the past events that happened.

"Morning, love."

Hazel greeted me from the side of the bed with a warm and comforting smile, along with her gentle voice.

"Slept well?"

"...somewhat."

Hazel moved onto the bed, and pulled me into her embrace. I didn't resist, nor did I push her away, instead, I melted into her embrace, and slowly, my arms wrapped around her, and she rubbed and pat my back smoothly, as if comforting me.

I was too tired to resist, complain or escape. I only wanted to rest, for someone to take care of me, for someone to rely on, and the only person I have with me... is Hazel.

"I'm truly sorry for yesterday, (F/N)." Hazel said as she kissed me on my neck. "I hope... You can forgive me."

I didn't reply for a long while, only clinging onto Hazel's embrace and inhaling the smell of her. She smell so nice and so nostalgic. My mind was still overwhelmed by the events that happened.

 

* * *

 

 

**"I will tell you the truth."**

Hazel's watery eyes reflected into mine as she said that. She pulled away from me, and approached the cabinet of drawers where I found my belongings. Hazel pulled out a key from her pocket, and used it to unlock the third drawer.

"It hurt me deeply that you constantly tried to leave me, (F/N)...but what hurt me most was how you **didn't remember.** "

_Remember? What the hell is Hazel talking about?_

From the drawer, Hazel retrieved something small, and held it firmly in her palm. As she brought it closer, the small object revealed itself to be in a shape of a **piano** , and there was a handle at the side.

**It was a music box.**

Not just any music box either; one I am all too _**familiar**_ with.

**"This is...!"**

The faint memories I spent at a certain elementary school came rushing back in my mind. A certain girl flashed across the sea of memories, the image soon becoming a reality and it fitted perfectly with the girl who stood right in front of me.

_**"...name is Hazel Listyne..."** _

_**"...piano is a friend to most musicians I know..."** _

_**"The music box represents our eternal friendship."** _

There was no doubt about it, the girl whom I used to have lunch with in elementary school, the girl who I spent so much time talking about literally everything, the girl who I used to play with at the playground is...

"You..? You are _that_ Hazel from Aliandor?"

Tears were flowing down her cheeks, but Hazel still had a smile on her face.

**"I'm the Hazel that you protected the bullies from, yes."**

Hazel moved closer to me now, and handed me the musical box. It was the exact same thing as the one that I gave to, only it seemed a little older. I couldn't control my watery eyes from the sight, and a tear fell down my face. Upon seeing that, Hazel wiped away the tears for me, and caressed my face, before leaning in and gave me a kiss.

I turned the handle of the music box, and it played out the forgotten melody that I used to love. A wave of nostalgia hit me hard, even more memories flooding back into my mind.

Hazel sat me down on the bed and embraced me from the back, kissing me all over, while I couldn't help but held the music box close and tight to me. It was as if something that I've lost for so long has finally came back to me, and I longed to protect it at all cost. But what is it that I longed to protect? The music box? Hazel? _Or perhaps both?_

"But... Why do you look so different... From back then?"

Hazel chuckled at my question.

"I've changed ever since you left me. I didn't want to keep getting bullied or be alone, so I changed my looks and lived a little more lively. But my feelings for you will **never change.** "

Feelings? I wasn't so sure of my true feelings anymore.

**"I loved you, (F/N), and I still do. Do you love me?"**

The sudden direct question drove me to a dead end. I wasn't sure how I could approach it, and I've already known _what happens_ when I try to avoid her requests. So what should I say? Sure, she is someone I've forgotten and longed to be reunited for a long time but her actions and behavior lately has been an unpredictable coaster.

I hesitated for a long time, before I gave an answer I thought would be best.

"I need more time, Hazel."

There wasn't a respond for awhile from Hazel, until she softly kissed me by the back of my hand.

"If it's time that you want... **Then that's what you're gonna get.** "

 

* * *

 

 

My mind was in a daze until a knock at the bathroom door snapped me to my senses.

"(F/N), you okay in there?"

"..Yeah!"

"...mind if I join you?"

"..Sure."

I unlocked the door to the bathroom, and Hazel came in, towel tied to her waist. When she was ready, she removed her towel, leaving her bare body. No matter how many times I've seen it, I couldn't help but blush, and feel my heartbeat increasing in pace. She's just so _beautiful._ Carefully, she stepped into the bathtub. Just like yesterday, she gently massaged and scrubbed my back, occasionally planting trails of kisses.

There was a long silence in the bath, only sounds of the water ripple, and the occasional soft hum from Hazel, until I decided to sound out my thoughts.

Why did you have to kill them? They've done nothing wrong..."

Again, Hazel wrapped her arms around me **possessively** , leaning close to me. Her voice was deep and low.

" **...Not yet.** They all look so _friendly_ and _welcoming_ at first, but sooner or later... **They all reveal their true colors.** "

I gulped. She was truly intimidating.

"I can see it in their eyes... **Their lust.** That's what all men want anyways."

Hazel then turned me to face her in her crimson eyes. The tone her voice straining, but stern.

**"...and once they get their hands on you... It'd all be over. Which is why I have to protect you from them, _at all cost._ "**

"...but please, do not hurt anyone anymore. I beg you..." It was a rather pitiful plea that I made, knowing that I can never be certain of her unpredictable behaviors and actions, but deep down, I hoped that it would get through to her.

"Let me ease your mind, (F/N)." Hazel whispered, and her hand trailed to my most sensitive regions, the friction caused by the motion of her hand initiated several moans and shakes through my whole body which rippled the water. It was no longer the first time, but the pleasure Hazel gave me everytime was out of this world... and I could no longer resist.

 

* * *

 

 

**< Hazel's POV>**

I buttoned up my dress shirt and tidied my hair with the help of the mirror. I could hear sounds of (F/N) dressing in the bathroom, and how much I wanted to go back in and help her... **Or even undress her again and have the time of our lives.** Of course, there would always be something or someone that **obstructs** our time together, and before I knew it, it was already time for lessons. Although it could be voided, I must not raise any unwanted attention for my absence from class, lest I want to get caught. That is the last thing I would want, **not when I already have her by my side.**

**But all the obstructions were almost removed. _Just a few more to go._**

As I made the final touches to my appearance, I hurried to pack my things into my bag. Lesson notes, some pen and pencils, a mirror, my phone and wallet along with the keys and key card, (F/N)'s key card and phone, and my **switchblade.**

(F/N) came out from the bathroom just right after I packed everything, her face an expression of confusion.

"...where are you going?"

"To class, my love. I have already prepared breakfast for you in the dining room. I would be back after lessons."

"But what about _**my lessons?**_ I still have them, and I **can't miss it!** "

(F/N) was getting **agitated** and worried by the minute. Slowly, I approached her, placing both my hands on her shoulders, calming her down. I ran my hands gently across her cheeks, her eyes becoming watery.

**"You need not attend lessons, (F/N). Trust me. I have you covered."**

Her eyes darted around my face, as if looking for answers.

"...what do you mean?"

"I will explain when I get back. For now, please just trust me, and stay here. **Please.** "

(F/N) seemed to have calmed down a little, but it was quite obvious that she was rather unhappy.

_**I'm sorry, (F/N). It's for your own good.** _

I followed (F/N) out of the room until (F/N) walked down the stairs, and I tread to the room at the far end to ensure that the door was **locked tight** before making my way down. I gave (F/N) a kiss before bidding her goodbye.

**(F/N)'s POV**

"See you later, (F/N)." Hazel gave me a small kiss on my forehead before she left. Laying on the table was another plate of my favourite breakfast, but it was no longer a wonder of how Hazel knew. Slowly, I ate bit by bit, until I heard the door of the dorm clicked and locked. I turned around and looked at the hallway of the dorm to ensure that she was finally gone.

I put down the cutlery and made my way upstairs. It hasn't piqued my curiosity until just now, when I was heading down the stairs. As I turned around to see if Hazel was right behind me, I found her absence. Instead, when I retraced my steps, I saw her at the door of the room at the far end of the second floor.

I stopped short right in front of the door. With shaky hands, I turned the door knob, only to find it locked. I sighed at the failed attempt. Silently I cursed myself for not knowing how to pick a lock.

With no other way in, I went back down and finished my breakfast. I tried to leave the dorm, but the main and back door which were the only exits were locked as well. I searched the entire dorm for my phone, but to no avail. There was literally no way out and no communication to the outside world for me.

**Hazel has literally imprisoned me in her dormitory.**

With nothing to do, I turned on the television spent the remaining time on it. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that whatever that was behind the door contained something **sinister**... Something Hazel **didn't want me to know.**

 _Is she really doing all this for me? Or is there something else to Hazel's **agenda**?_ I honestly have no clue what is right or wrong anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

**< Hazel's POV>**

"...and that shall be all for today. Remember your exam would take place next week, so make sure you study hard for it."

I tidied up my notes and left the class in a hurry, avoiding any **unwanted attention**. Still, I had trouble gathering my thoughts, and throughout the lesson there's been nothing in my mind except for (F/N), and how I will be spending my time with her later. Exams will take place exactly a week from now, and there's still many things I have yet to finish.

I made my way to the nearest washroom and washed my face, clearing my mind. Just two more weeks, and with the fact that I could take an earlier leave back to hometown means that I would have... **Twelve days.**

I just have to hold out for twelve more days, and I can take (F/N) home. From there, **our relationship will bloom.**

I was in such a hurry that I accidentally bumped into someone and almost had everything in my bag fell out. With their help, I hurriedly gathered my items and proceeded to my destination, calming myself down.

**{Jayrei's POV}**

**[I've just checked with the cousin, Rian Finnes]**

**[He's got no clue where (F/N) is either]**

**[Maybe I'll have the administrative open up her dorm and see what's inside]**

This isn't good. If this doesn't go well either, I wouldn't have any other idea to find out where (F/N) went.

The compound of the humanitarian block was always so filled with people and activity that it's almost hard to catch sight of just one single person in the hundreds of people there are, not to mention the noise there is. About ten minutes later, the **red-haired girl** appeared, seemingly in a rush to somewhere.

I fought through the crowd and made my way towards her.

 

* * *

 

 **<** The crowd was unbearable, and it was hindering my path, until I successfully made my way out... Until I felt a hand grabbed onto my wrist. **>**  

 **{** I grabbed her wrist just in the nick of time, and she spun around to face me, her expression a stunned one, but it soon turned into that of a very pissed-off looking face.

 **<** The hand that was holding onto me was none other than my nemesis, Jayrei Qwertyn. He was just smiling at me, as if nothing is wrong. **>**

 **{** Hazel whipped her wrist out of my hold, her glaring eyes still piercing into mine. I chuckled at her reaction. "Relax. I just want to talk." **}**

 **<** "I'm in a hurry." With that, I turned and left, striding as fast as I could away from him." **>**

 **{** "It's important! It's about (F/N)!" **}**

 **<** My eyes widened as I froze in my tracks. I could feel my heartbeat racing. **>**

 **{** Hazel stopped short as I mentioned (F/N). Touchy subject? Or did I **hit the nail on the head?** I tread towards her with caution as she turned to face me. **}**

 **<** I tried my best to cleaR my mi **nD** and calm mYself, taking deep breaths as he apP **r** oached me. "...what about (F/N)?" **>  
**

**{** _"_ She's... **Gone missing.** I've been trying to look for her, but I've got no results. You got any idea where she went?" **}**

 **<** "... **No**... What happened to her?" **>**

 **{** "I have no idea... All I know is that I received a text from her saying that she needed help, that's all. You got that text from her?" **}**

 **<** "No I haven't. Did you make a report yet? ~~Do **N** 'T y **O** u dA **Re**~~ " **>**

 **{** "No.. Not yet. Those previous incidents that happened before... One more report and the campus is gonna be closed for inspection. I'm trying to find her myself before I can confirm anything." **}**

 **<** "Then... Is there anything I can do to ~~KI **L** L~~ help you?" **>**

 **{** "Well... **You seemed close with her** , so I thought you might know something. But it's alright, I guess. I'm really worried about (F/N) you know? _**With the two cases that happened...**_ " **}**

 **<** hE place **D** hIS hand on m **y S** hoUlder **an** d co **M** forted m **e**. **>**

 **{** "Don't worry... I will find (F/N)". **}**

 **< Th**Is f **U** cK **Er** is g **OI** nG to ~~**TaK** E~~ **STEAL** **(F/N)** **aWA** y f **r** o **M m** E. "Good luck. Please...find (F/N)." **>**

 **{** "Yeah I hope I do... **She has even confessed her love for me...** I will never forgive myself if I don't..." **}**

 **<** t **HE f** u **C** K **di** D H **e jUs** T **SA** y **? >**

 **{** There was a sudden **violent twitch** from Hazel. Her dilated pupils were **scrambling** about, and the knuckles holding the strap of her bag were turning white. "Hazel? _You OK?_ " It took a little while before she snapped back, her lifeless eyes met mine. **}**

 ** <**"Don't woR **Ry**. ~~Yo **u'R** E dE **Ad**~~ You'll find her. I will ~~K **ILL** y **O** U~~ let you know if I find anything." **> **

**{** With that, Hazel turned and left, her figure disappeared into the distance. **}**

 

* * *

 

**Jayrei's POV**

I parked my car right outside the cafe. Lilith was already in there waiting, a cup of tea on the table.

"Order up, Jay."

"I already have."

I took my order, and it arrived shortly after.

"Same as usual, Jay."

I chuckled at Lilith's comment, before I turned serious.

**"So I talked to Hazel."**

"What did she say?"

"...well she said she didn't knew (F/N) went missing. But, that wasn't the most important thing. It's about her **reaction.** She wasn't really that surprised that (F/N) went missing, but rather **perturbed** that I knew she went missing. But the most interesting part was when I made up about how (F/N) confessed to me and was really important in my life... Her voice seemed **strained** , and her eyes was... making her look really **out of her mind...** "

"So... What do you assume?"

**"Hazel's definitely got something to do with (F/N)'s disappearance... and she's hiding something."**

I absent-mindedly sipped my tea, my mind just filled with details, trying to connect the dots together, but there just wasn't any match. There's only two more weeks before the holidays begin, and if we don't find (F/N), we would have to file a missing report. Elbaf Rich would also be shut down... For who knows how long.

**Time is ticking.**

Lilith's question brought me back to reality. "What about Berenice? She found anything?"

"She says even (F/N)'s cousin has no clue either. But she's gonna try and get into (F/N)'s room and see if she can find anything."

 **"About that..."** Lilith interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"I did as **you told me to** , and I've managed to get something."

"What did you get?"

Lilith reached out from her bag and opened up her palm to reveal a **key.**

"I managed to get it when her stuff fell out of her bag."

I reached out and held the key. It was golden in color, and there seemed to be some reddish-brown stain on it.

"...anything else?"

"Well I had a quick glance of what fell out of her bag, and I swear there were **two key cards.** "


End file.
